Titans Child
by ThymeWaster
Summary: A young girl is taken prisoner by Slade, but when she is unexpectedly set free she comes across the Teens, only to be met with some serious issues. Can she face the problems that Slade has caused? Final name change, I promise!
1. The Fall

**Hello All, This is my first story, and I hope somebody reads it. If not I may have to cry. Please be patient with me, I'm not the best of writers. Just to introduce myself: I don't like Slash, Ifind Starfire to be a ditz, andI am slightly insane. This story, along with the other five hundered in my head, is the result ofmy insanity. Ashleycantestify to that. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. In fact, I have nothing to my name but a gum wrapper and some pocket lint.

A Tale of Trust

He carried the unconscious girl into the abandoned warehouse. She was so small and seemed so helpless. Her short blond curls fell back over his arms and her face was bruised. Her left arm dangled lifelessly, turning purple at the elbow.

She was wearing dark jeans that were ripped at the knees, a shirt that had once been a pale blue color but, after the fall, was now an unrecognizable shade of brown. She also had on a pair of dirty gray tennis shoes, and blue socks.

He walked into a large room. Empty, except a few chairs and crates. He crossed to a door in the far back of the room, barely visible from the entrance. It led into a small elevator, with one hanging light bulb that he banged his head on as he entered.

He put down the pair of large black wings he had been carrying, they were torn, and some of their feathers were missing. They were attached to several short cables and wires that were broken and shredded.

The elevator began to go down, when it reached the bottom, the door opened to reveal another large room. This room was, however, far from empty. Along three of the walls, were giant computer screens, some running programs, some being used as video phones, one was completely blank except for a large "T" in the center of it. There were people (or, more to the point, men) busily working away at keyboards and smaller computers.

He passed them all by and walked through another door into a small office. Sitting behind the desk was a frightening sight. The man had no real face. Half of it was black, with a grate for a mouth; the other half was copper, the grate continuing to that side. His eyes were menacing, they seemed cold and unchanging, and nothing about them seemed remotely kind.

"Yes?" He asked simply, sounding as if he would bite the other man's head off if he answered wrong.

"I…I…" The henchman stammered, almost dropping the girl. "I brought you something." He blurted out as fast as he could.

"I can see that." The dark man answered. "Place her in my chambers and see to it that she has medical attention."

"Yes Master Slade, sir. Immediately." He backed out of the room, glad to be out of the presence of Slade.

Thyme woke to find herself in a large bedroom, in a large bed, with a large bruise on her head. She felt excruciating pain down her left arm, and her face didn't feel too good either.

"Where am I?" She wondered aloud. Not seeing the man sitting in a dark corner of the room.

"That is not your concern." he said, standing up and walking towards the bed. "You took an amazing fall. It's a wonder you came out of it alive and with only one break." He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her. A shiver of horror went through her, he had no real face.

"Who are you?" She asked, trying to look into his cold, hard eyes.

"Who I am is not important at the time. All that is important for you to know is that you are safe." He paused, and leaned closer, so that she was forced to look into his eyes. "For now, when you are healed it will be a different story."

He left the room and shut the door, leaving Thyme with just her thoughts.

* * *

I hope you liked it. If you didn't I won't add anymore. Please review so I can know what the public thinks of my work. 


	2. He's green!

**Hello again! I got a review so I figured I'd update. Wohoo! I believe in small chapters and lots of them.**

**scooterkiller: Her name is pronounced TIME and her nickname is pronouncedTIE. **

* * *

Ty spent an entire year in that dark place, away from sunlight and civilization. The first six months were spent healing and training. She had been shown the training facilities that Slade had built in the underground fortress, and she had put them to good use.

When the beginning of the seventh month came, she began to have visits from Slade himself. He came to talk with her, ask her about her powers (which he knew she had) and teach her new ways to use them. She had been there nine months when he first started touching her.

First it was a hand on her shoulder, then her cheek. Soon he would run his fingers through her hair, or grab her around the waist. She was never comfortable with this, but this man was powerful, and he was strong. She never fought back, for fear of his anger. His touch did not stop at that, and by the time she left, she was no longer a girl.

He came to her one morning (something not uncommon to her anymore) and without knocking, he came into her room and told her to dress and pack, she was leaving. She dressed quickly, putting on her repaired wings, and left the room. It was the last time she would see that place.

Slade took her to the elevator she had come down in, and they went up to the warehouse. When they reached the top he blindfolded her and bound her hands behind her back. "I am taking you to a city. You will not try to come back here, or try to find me. You won't be able to. I will find you if I need you." He put a bracelet around her wrist. "I will know if you betray me. Remember, you belong to me."

They traveled for what seemed like hours. Sometimes walking, sometimes in a car, and sometimes she was forced to fly. Finally they stopped.

"I leave you here, I will unbind your hands, and when you remove your blindfold I will be gone." He untied her hands and she went to take off her blindfold.

"Crap!" she looked around. She had no idea where she was, all she could see was a pizza parlor across the street from where she stood. A group of teenagers were walking towards her. One of them was walking backwards and backed into her.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." He said rubbing the back of his head. He was short, with spiky hair. What shocked Thime the most though, was that he was green, and had fang like teeth.

"It's ok… um… Who are you?" She asked, trying hard not to stare. _Where am I? _She thought. _This kid is… green!_

"I'm Beast Boy, one of the Teen Titans." He gave her a fanged smile.  
"I'm Thyme, with a 'Y'. I'm from… uh… well… That's a long story." She managed to say, grinning a little at the crooked twist to his smile.

"Hey B! Come on! We're waiting!" Another one of the group of teens (this one in titanium body armor) called back from across the street. "Stop flirting and come have lunch!"

Beast Boy blushed. "I guess I better go…" He smiled again. "You wanna come have lunch with us?"

It was Thyme's turn to blush. "I couldn't. I don't have any cash." The thought hit her like a load of bricks. She didn't have anything. No food, no money, no clothing, just the stupid bracelet that Slade had slapped on her wrist when he left her.

"No problem. Our treat." He started to walk away, gesturing for her to follow.

"I really couldn't." She stared down at her feet, and saw a suitcase sitting on the sidewalk next to her. Evidently Beast Boy had seen it to, for he did the strangest thing she had ever seen. He morphed into a large green dog, picked up the suitcase in his mouth, and ran off towards the pizza parlor.

"Hey! Come back here with that!" She yelled, chasing after him. The chase ended with her panting, her hands on her knees, standing in front of a table on the roof of the pizza parlor. She was staring, red faced, at Beast Boy, who was sitting at the table contentedly eating vegetarian pizza.

"Give me back my stuff you green git!" She pointed at the suitcase on the floor by his feet.

"Now that you're here, you might as well eat with us." He said, blowing off the insult completely.

"If I eat with you, will you give me back my stuff?"

"Maybe- He started to say, but another one of the teens cut him off.

"You can have your stuff now," He said, kicking her suitcase out from under the table. "But you are welcome to have some pizza; there is plenty to go around." He gestured to a chair in between himself and a girl in a dark blue cape.

She looked at the two pizzas on the table and her mouth began to water. She hadn't realized how hungry she actually was until she saw food. She sat down, not realizing that she was sitting, and took a plate from the pale girl in the dark blue cape.

"Well, let the introductions begin." The boy in a mask and cape (who had given her her suitcase) said. "I'm Robin, Kung Foo extraordinaire." He gave a little bow with his head. "You've met Beast Boy," Beast boy blushed and sunk down in his chair. "I'll let everyone else introduce themselves."

"I am Starfire. I hope that we will be the dearest of friends!" A redhead who was sitting in between Beast Boy and Robin. She looked too perky to be human. The girl took a sip of mustard through a straw.

"Cyborg." Said the boy with titanium body armor. He offered to shake her hand, but she just leaned back further in her chair, as if touching him would cause plague.

"I'm Raven." Said the pale girl. She had dark, purple blue hair and a persistent scowl.

"I guess it's my turn." Ty said swallowing the airplane sized piece of pizza she had just shoved in her mouth. "I'm Thyme. Spelled with a 'Y'." She smiled and took another giant bite of pizza.

"If you don't mind my asking, what are the feathers for?" Robin looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

She swallowed again "These?" Her hand went to her shoulder; she had instinctively put on her wings that morning. "They're a family heirloom, my great-great grandfather made them when he was my age. They were passed down to the oldest son in each family, till I came. Then Dad gave them to me when I left home."

"So, you can fly?" Cyborg looked at her questioningly.

"Kinda, only in the right conditions." She remembered the fall she took a year ago, landing her in a bad position. "Listen, it's been nice meeting you, but I better go." She wolfed down her last bite of pizza and stood to leave.

"Where are you staying?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, I don't really know. I don't really know where I am to tell the truth." She rubbed the back of her head and smiled.

"You could reside with-

"NO!" Raven cut Starfire off, somewhere in the background something broke.

"Look guys, thanks for the offer, I think, but no. Last time I took someone's… Hospitality, I got in trouble. So I think I will find a place to stay on my own." She left the Titans with a wave of her hand.

"Why do you not want our new friend Thyme to stay with us Raven?" Star looked confused.

"Don't you remember Terra?" Raven glared, Beast Boy stared at his plate.

"Oh. But Thyme seemed like a good person. She did not look like she wanted to destroy us."

"Neither did Terra." Beast Boy muttered.

"Why can't we give her a chance? She looks innocent, and she seems like she needs our help." Cyborg cut in.

"Let's vote on it. All in favor of offering to let her stay with us?" Robin thought his idea was sound. Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy raised their hands.

"Opposed?" Raven.

"You did not partake in the voting ritual friend Robin?" Star took a concerned sip of her mustard.

"I believe in caution, so I would vote against it. But I also believe in giving people a chance, so I would vote for it. Beast Boy? You were hurt the worst by Terra, why did you vote to let Thyme stay with us?"

"I guess its cuz, well, I believe Terra was good at heart, and I don't think… I don't think that we should judge people by what other people have done to us in the past."

"That settles it. I'll go talk to her." Robin walked out onto the sidewalk and looked down the roads for Thyme. He spotted her easily. Her large black wings stood out like a neon warning light.

"Thyme!" He called after her. She turned and saw him running towards her.

"Look, I don't need help. I can-

"I understand. I just wanted to officially offer our help. If you need a place to stay, or anything else, we are here if you need us." He handed her a Teen Titans communicator. "We can't contact you on it, so you won't be bothered by it, but if you need help it can contact us."

"Thanks, but no thanks." She closed his hand around the small circular device.

"Fine, but if you do need us, we live in Titan's Tower." He grinned. "You can't miss it." He turned and walked back to the restaurant.

"Yeah right," She whispered. "I need more help than anyone could offer."

* * *

Ok, so Beast Boy is a little out of character, but I feel that, given the chance, he would be sentamental and sweet. More of him doing so in the coming chapters!


	3. Cooking for a bet?

**I update a lot. Whatever will you do with me? This chapter isn't as short as the others, and I feel very good about it. Most of this story I had written before I signed up to publish it here. That is why I can add chapters so often. Please review, if you don't this story won't go on much longer. I will accept flames, constructive criticism never hurt anyone. **

* * *

Almost a week later, the Titans were sitting in the common room engaged in various activities. Robin was listening to his music and deafeningly loud volumes. Beast Boy and Cyborg were attempting to kill each other in a video game, Raven was reading and Starfire was trying to make a friendship bracelet.

It was late in the evening and it was storming outside. They were about to go to bed, when the television screen turned into a video doorbell, showing Thyme standing outside the entrance to the tower.

"Can I come in?" She said, leaning on the door. Cyborg quickly opened the door and told her how to get to the elevator.

When the elevator reached the common room they were all waiting anxiously for the door to open. When it finally opened they saw her, leaning against the wall, give a half hearted wave and grin.

"Hello, again." She tried to walk out into the hallway, but succeeded in falling forward into Robin's arms.

"Let me help you." He said, wrapping her arm around his shoulder so that he could support her weight. They walked over to the couch, where she proceeded to collapse in a muddy heap.

"Dude, are you gunna be ok?" Beast Boy asked, looking her up and down.

"I will be."

"You wanna clean up? The bathroom is down the hall, I can show you…" Ty didn't hear the rest of what he was saying, her world had gone black.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

She woke up in what reminded her of a very dark hospital room. It was clean, sterile, and smelled funny. But it wasn't painted white; the walls were a dark green.

She was clean, she realized, and her ankle had been wrapped. Then she remembered where she was, and gave a small groan.

"You're awake." Robin was sitting in a chair next to her bed, reading a magazine.

"How long was I out?" She asked, rubbing her head, and tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Not long, you came here last night. It's now," He looked at the clock on the wall. "4 o'clock in the afternoon."

"Friend Thyme! You have regained consciousness!" Starfire ran into the room and hugged Thy hard enough that she thought her eyes would pop out.

"Thyme," Robin hesitated. "Raven and I wanted to talk with you about something."

She saw Raven hovering in the doorway, her hood up.

"Oh, yes, I shall leave the three of you to converse on private matters." Starfire left the room, and Ty thought she saw her floating.

As soon as she was gone, Raven closed the door (without touching it) and walked over to where Robin was sitting. "I wanted to talk to you about some of the injuries I found while I was examining you. They were over a week old, and they looked like signs of, well, of…" Raven didn't want to say the awful word.

"I know. Look, I was in trouble a while back. I got stuck with some bad people. I'm away from it now, and I don't plan on going back." Ty interrupted, not wanting to remember where the injuries had actually come from.

"Are you sure you are going to be ok?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I promise, I'm not going back there as long as I live." Ty crossed her heart with her finger and grinned.

"Good." He stood up. "Now if Raven says it's ok for you to leave the infirmary, I'll show you around."

"Fine with me." Raven waved her hand and walked out of the room. Thyme swung her legs onto the floor and attempted to get up, failing miserably when she attempted to put weight on her wrapped ankle.

"You sprained it, pretty bad too." Robin came over and helped her up. "You'll need these." He handed her a pair of crutches. "B wanted to paint them your favorite color, but we didn't know what that was, so we left them alone." He opened the door for her and led her down the hallway.

"For future reference, it's green." She smiled as he led her into the common room.

"I'll remember that." He waved his hand at the scope of the room. "This is, well, pretty much everything. The Kitchen is over there, the living room is down there, and everything else isn't really that important." He took her down another hallway, only a few feet, to a door. "This is your room; we didn't want you to have to walk very far to get to anything. The bathroom is right across the hall."

He opened the door to a large bedroom, with a bed on one wall and a couch on another. There was a floor to ceiling window on the wall facing the door, which had a view of the city. The walls were painted a buttery yellow color, and the bed and couch were a dark purple.

"Thank you." Was all she could say, no one had ever shown her this much kindness in her lifetime. Slade had asked for something in return for his "kindness".

"You can stay as long as you want. We don't mind. If you need anything just ask." Robin left the room and her in it.

"But can I leave if I want to?" She wondered aloud. She looked down at the bracelet on her left wrist. "You have caused more trouble than you are worth, did you know that?" She asked it, shaking her wrist in a vain attempt to remove it.

There was a knock at her door. "Come in." she yelled, flopping down on her couch.

"Hey, felling better?" Beast Boy said as he took a seat next to her.

"Eh, could be worse." She looked down at her ankle, and sighed. "I guess I won't be able to walk for a while."

"Kinda obvious." He said, looking down at the floor. "I was wondering, do you know anything about video games?" He blushed and looked at her.

"Like what?"

"I dunno, what about galactic racer 3000?"

"I love that game!" She turned towards him, and began to perk up. "I reek at it, but it's so much fun."

"Cool, you wanna go play a few rounds?" He gestured towards the hallway, and began to stand up.

"Sure, but I think I'll need help getting off this couch." She giggled and took his outstretched hand. "Thanks, now, lead me to the games!"

A few rounds of racing turned into several hours. It was the first time Robin, or any of the other Titans, had ever seen Beast Boy skip a meal. The two of them barely came up for air. All the Titans heard were the yelps and screams from the joy and sorrows of racing games.

Raven walked by and pointed out to Thyme that she should probably elevate her foot. Thime put her feet on the coffee table and mumbled and "Ok."

After both of them had worn their hands raw at the controllers, Beast Boy stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "You hungry?" He asked, opening the fridge.

"Sure, whacha got?"

"I could whip up some tofu." He grinned, expecting her to "eww" at him.

"Vegetarian?"

"Yup."

"My foster mom was a vegetarian." She grinned, "But she never ate tofu. Hated the stuff, wouldn't touch it."

"Really, I like it." He took a bite the size of his head and walked back to the couch. "Besides, what would you eat if you didn't like tofu?" He brought her some popcorn and a glass of soda.

"Wanna make a bet?" She asked, "I bet you that I could make ten, totally vegetarian meals, without using tofu."

"It can't be done."

"Give me a list of the things you won't eat, and I will feed you ten meals that follow it, without using tofu."

"If you can't?" He raised and eyebrow at her and didn't see Robin and the others walk in the room.

"I will eat ten tofu meals, cooked to your specifications. But," It was her turn to raise an eyebrow. "If I can, I get carte blanche."

"Wha?" He asked, completely confused.

"She gets what she wants, when she wants it. Carte Blanche is a blank check." Robin crossed his arms and sat down next to Beast Boy. "So I take it you are staying for a while, if you plan on cooking for a bet."

"I guess," She blushed. "I need to let my ankle heal before I go anywhere."

"Speaking of," Raven cut in. "You should probably get some real rest. Like sleep."

"Can I at least help clean up?" Thyme didn't want to sleep. In sleep there were dreams, and dreams brought nightmares, and nightmares meant him.

"Clean what?" Cyborg asked. "All you two did was plug in an extra controller, big whoop."

"Raven's right Ty. You should probably get some sleep." Beast Boy stood up and yawned. "Come on, I'll walk you back to your room, mine is right down the hall anyway."

"Thanks." She said, standing up from the couch and grabbing her crutches. She wasn't ready to face the dreams she would enter when sleep finally overcame her.

When they reached her bedroom door she turned to go in, two fears fighting with each other. The fear of her dreams, and the fear of a man in her bedroom were deciding which had more control over her next actions.

The fear of sleep won. "Beast Boy," She called down the hall at his diminishing figure.

"Yeah?"

"Would you… Come talk with me for a while… I don't want to go to sleep just yet." She looked down at her feet, and thought _He must think I'm afraid of the dark or something. _

"Uh, sure." He walked back, and came into her room.

* * *

You will learn, I know how to ruin fluff very well. BWAHAHAHAHA!


	4. Lucky Charms and Soy milk

**Look people, I'm easy to please. Two reviews on the entire story and I have updated three times! It doesn't take much, but I do apreciate the feedback. passes out cookies and chocolate milk to her two reviewers**

**Thyme cannot heal herself, but I do find it interesting that somebody got that impression. She can no longer fly, cuz someone stole her wings to hauck them on the black market or something of the sort. I don't and will not go into detail on that matter. Bottom line- She can't fly anymore. Her powers will be used in the story sometime soon. I promise.**

* * *

That night they talked about almost everything. They never covered the subject of what she had been doing in the past year, but they talked about everything else, fromhisfamily to herpet peeves.

She ended up falling asleep on his shoulder, staring out at the sunrise. He picked her up, put her in her bed, and went to crash in his own room. She did dream, but now her dreams were filled with images of the Titans, and especially Beast Boy.

That morning the others woke up, ate breakfast and went about their business as usual. None of them worried about Beast Boy or Thyme until neither of them had woken up before three in the afternoon.

Finally Thyme emerged from her bedroom, wearing the same clothes she had been wearing the day before.

"We were getting worried about you." Cyborg commented. "We thought you had died or somethin'."

She didn't say anything back. She instead, walked over to the couch and sat down, as far from him as possible.

"You hungry?' He asked, putting down the project he was working on. It looked like a miniature car engine.

She nodded and looked around. Robin had gone off to practice martial arts and Starfire was in her room. Raven was nowhere to be seen. Ty felt extremely uncomfortable.

"What do you want? I'll fix you something." He began to stand up, but she shook her head.

"That's ok, I can get it myself." She stood and walked towards the kitchen, glad to be further away from the half man half machine. "Where are your bowls?" She asked, searching the cupboards.

"Next to the sink, left side." He didn't look up from his project. She poured herself a bowl of cereal, and sat down at the counter, her back to Cyborg.

"Mornin'." Beast Boy came wandering down the hall.

"Good morning." She replied between bites of Lucky Charms.

He handed her a piece of paper, it had been folded so many times she thought he had tried to turn it into a crane. "Here's that list you asked for."

She began to examine it, and then got up and went to the fridge. "Ok, so no meat, and no dairy. Do you eat eggs?"

"No."

"Ok, well here's meal number one." She handed him a bowl of Lucky Charms with Soy Milk.

"That so does not count!"

"It's a meal isn't it?"

"But, it's breakfast!"

Cyborg walked over to the counter, "She has a point, and it is a meal." He pulled out a notebook and wrote something down.

"Are you keeping score?" Robin walked into the room, he waved at Thyme and Beast Boy and said a quick good morning.

"Yeah, someone has to, and just because I have to fix the T-Car, doesn't mean I'm gunna miss out on all the fun."

"That reminds me, Raven, Star and I were headed out. Did you two want to come?" Beast Boy agreed whole heartedly and went followed Robin down the hall.

"I think I'll stay here." Thyme excused herself and walked over to the couch. She took a bold step and asked Cyborg, "Why aren't you going?"

"I have to fix the T-Car, it could take all afternoon." He got up and headed to the garage.

"I can't let him miss out, even if he does scare me." She blinked her eyes and went to her room.

* * *

Ok people. You know the drill. I know it is a short chapter, but I don't feel like adding anymore right now. Good night my adoring (at least I hope so) public!


	5. Where do your loyalties lie?

**Ah the smell of updates in the afternoon! Well, not much to say except that I am slightly dissapointed in my lack of reviews. Oh well. "Nobody likes me, everybody hates me, I'm gunna eat some worms..." **

**I still give you more story. Finally a show of power! **

* * *

Four hours later there was a knock at her door. She had been reading one of the books she had found on the shelves in the common room and was surprised by the noise.

"Come in." She yelled at the door, she wasn't used to having privacy and people knocking before they entered.

"I finished with the T-Car and was wondering if you wanted to come with me to go join the others for dinner." Cyborg said, as he walked towards the couch.

"Um, sure." She blinked her eyes again and Cyborg thought he saw the light outside change. She stood up and grabbed her crutches.

As they exited the tower, they spotted the others outside. "Hey, did we miss all the fun?" Cyborg yelled after them.

"How could you miss anything? We just left the tower!" Robin yelled back as they waited for the two stragglers to catch up. When they finally did, Thyme hung back and Beast Boy joined her, listening in on the other's conversation.

"That can't be true. I worked on the T-Car for four hours. I was hoping we might make it for dinner with you guys if we hurried."

"But we have not been departed longer than ten minutes friend Cyborg." Starfire looked confused.

Beast Boy looked over at Thyme and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you named Thyme?" He asked.

She blushed, _Ok, so I may not like this Cyborg guy, but I like his friends… _"I have a few trick of my own. Like that stunt you pulled with my suitcase."

"What did you do?" He asked, "There aren't gunna be serious consequences for this are there?"

"No, of course not. That was pretty much a party trick." She smiled, "You should see what I can do when I really concentrate."

Robin turned around. "What's all this?" He stopped the group. "You have powers?" It was his turn to raise the eyebrow.

"Well, you didn't think I had such a strange name without reason did you?" She laughed. It was the first time she had laughed since the fall. "Yeah, I have powers. In fact, you could say I have a lot of power."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Raven asked, "We would have treated you a lot differently."

"Exactly, since that creep stole my wings, everyone has treated me like an ordinary person. My powers don't exactly announce themselves to the world like yours do." She pointed at Raven, and the fact that she was at least a foot off the ground. "I didn't want anyone to pry into my life. I may have power, but I don't use it that often."

"Why not?" Beast Boy asked. They were all headed in the general direction of the city now, and he had just caught up.

"Because my powers are dangerous if they aren't used properly; and it's hard to control them. I have… issues… sometimes, with my ability to control them. But they aren't the types that like to be controlled."

"Just for the record, what are your powers?" Robin asked.

"I don't exactly have powers, inasmuch as I have power." Everyone stared at her blankly. "I have control over time. I can stop time around a person, place or object, so that they are no longer in the realm of time, like I did this afternoon. I pulled Cyborg and myself out of time, and then paused it so that nothing happened while we were out. Then Cyborg could fix the T-Car or whatever he had to do, after he was done, I put us back into time and started things up again. Only minutes had gone by, but we were able to do things that could take hours normally."

"I think I understand your abilities friend Thyme, but is that the only thing you are capable of?"

"The only thing I am capable of? That's just a party trick." She grinned and blinked. There was a flash of light and they were suddenly back a few yards.

"Why not?" Beast Boy asked then shook his head. "Whoa, did we just… Dude!"

"I took us all back in time to a few minutes ago. Or, I should say 'Now' but you all know what I would be telling you now if this were the first time we had made it through this time."

Everyone was trying to comprehend this sentience when someone jumped in front of them.

"Hello Robin. It's so nice to see that you take some time off. Who is this? A new Titan?" Slade pushed through the other to see Thyme, she blinked and disappeared.

Back at the tower, she sat in her room cowering on her bed, crying. "Not him, not him, not him, never, no…" She muttered to herself, and then finally screamed at the empty room "I won't go back!"

"Too bad, I needed your help." The calm cool voice came out of the shadows. "Why did you leave?"

"I hate you" She breathed to herself, not daring to speak above a whisper.

"What was that?" He came to the bedside and took her face in his hands. "Did you say something?" He looked into her eyes and she tried to rip herself away from him. She clawed at his arms and tried to bite his hands. Teleporting wouldn't help her this time, she was too stressed and if she tried, he would go with her.

"Get away from her Slade!" Robin yelled from the doorway. The Titans were behind him and Beast Boy was slowly slinking off down the hallway.

"What do you think you can do Robin? She is mine, and you can't change that. She works for me, and she has shown loyalty and devotion in the past, haven't you, my pet."

To Thyme, it was like he spat the last two words out as an insult. "It's not true! Don't believe him! He's a liar and a murderer and a-

She was cut off by a hissing noise and then a strike as Beast Boy (as a cobra) bit Slade's foot, and slinked off. She looked down to see his foot growing to the size of a cantaloupe and she saw him grimace at the pain.

"I will be back, pretty girl, and next time, you will do as I say." He then vanished, and Thyme collapsed on her bed and sobbed, not caring that five other teenagers were standing in her doorway with millions of questions.

Beast Boy, who had returned to his original form, spoke for her. "Come on guys; let's leave her alone for a little while."

"What was that?" Robin began to ask. He was being forced out of the room by mass backing up. Beast Boy was the last to leave; before he did he turned around to look at the slumped form on the bed.

"Don't go…" She whispered in the middle of her tears. "If you leave, he wins… I can't let him… I won't… It can't happen… I won't…" She cried and gasped for air as she spoke to herself. Beast Boy slowly walked towards her. He hadn't dealt with a crying girl before, and he wasn't good at comforting.

He remembered something he had been told a long time ago, "Just be there, don't say anything, you might say something you regret, just be there." So he was. He sat down on the bed next to her and rubbed his hand up and down her back, hoping that it was comforting.

She looked at him, sat up and fell onto his shoulder. She couldn't keep anything from this green friend. He was so easy to be around, and tell things to. He was the best friend she had ever had, and she had only known him for two days.

"He… He ruins everything!"

"Shhh…" Beast Boy instinctively rubbed the back of her head. The two of them sat that way for an hour, her crying and muttering, him just listening.

* * *

Ah, more sentamental BB, I guess I'm just mushy that way. Hope none of you were confused by her explanation.

I may have to chuck spam at you if you don't start reviewing. PLEASE!


	6. Frozen Waves

**Yo. I would just like to say that this chapter and the next two are very serious, and were very hard for me to write. So please show your appreciation of it by REVIEWING! Now, to reply to my ONE REVIEW: **

**scooterkiller: Thank you soooooo much. (Hands out a stuffed wolveriene) I would love to join your army, as long as I can use my spam catapult. **

* * *

The next morning the two of them woke up to the sun rising through her floor to ceiling windows. Thyme had fallen asleep in Beast Boy's arms and the two of them were lying next to each other on the bed.

"Hey." He whispered in her ear. Not expecting her to scream, jump and teleport into the closet.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare ya." He said to the closet door. She opened it and peeked out, then sighed with relief at the fact that it was only Beast Boy.

"I… I'm sorry, I just…"

"It's ok; you don't have to explain if you don't want to." He smiled and gestured to the bedroom door. "Breakfast?"

"Ok." He began to walk away, but she grabbed his arm to stop him. "Don't leave me?" She looked more scared than a rabbit staring into the face of a wolf.

"Never, no matter what happens." He actually meant it to.

As they entered the common room they saw that Robin and Raven were already awake. Thyme stared down at the floor and blushed; she had never been that emotional in front of anyone before.

"Are you ok?" Robin asked, getting up from his stool at the breakfast bar. He walked towards her and put his hand out as if to wrap his arm around her. She backed off a little, still scared from the night before.

"She's still a little upset." Beast Boy pointed out as he walked her over to the counter. He sat her down next to Raven and asked Robin to come into the next room with him.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I think Slade did something to her. She's really scared, and just… Well… She muttered something about not letting him near her again. It was weird."

"I thought as much after what happened yesterday. Are you sure she's ok?"

"I guess she's just scared." He went back into the room with the girls.

He overheard a small scream and looked to see Starfire squeezing Ty half to death.

"I am overjoyed that you have recovered from your horrid encounter with Slade last night friend Thyme!"

"I think she would be overjoyed to recover the ability to breathe Star." Raven said, giving Ty a look that said, "There isn't anything I can do."

After Star had let go of her death grip on Thyme, Ty walked over to Beast Boy and blinked.

_It's now or never, _She thought, _I hope he will understand._ "Beast Boy, I want to talk to you."

He looked around and saw that only the two of them were moving. Raven, Starfire and Robin were all suspended in motion. He looked outside to see the waves completely stopped, not a single one crashing against the shore.

"Did you need to stop time to do it?" he asked, still taking in that the clock on the wall wasn't going to change until she said so.

"I didn't want anyone else to overhear us."

"You can trust the titans, all of us." He walked up to the frozen Robin and began poking him.

"I can trust you, I know that. I guess I could even trust Robin. But the others I don't think I can trust just yet."

"I know Starfire is kinda loud, and Raven is kinda scary, but you can trust Cyborg can't you?" As he said the names of the two girls, he walked up to each of them and imitated their faces.

"That's part of what I want to talk to you about. I know he is probably a nice guy, but I still need to get used to the idea. My family… My town… They were…" She paused.

"If you want to talk then go ahead, I'll listen, you know that." He helped her limp over to the couch to sit down.

"My town was destroyed by a Cyborg. He wasn't like your friend I know, but I can't forget that easily."

"Oh." Was all he could manage to say.

"There's more. A lot more. But before I tell it all to you, I am going to leave you here for a minute. I promise I will be back. I just need to do something." She blinked and before he could object he was frozen in the space of time.

* * *

I believe in the sentamental BB!

You all know the drill. READ AND REVIEW!  
please?


	7. Can I trust them?

**Yello all! **

**Sorry I left you alone with my minor attempt at a cliffhanger. I have a small chapter for you. Please review or else they will all be this short and I won't update for another month. **

**scooterkiller: Can I still use my spam catapult as a weapon if I am a general? Thank you for the words of hope. **

**1337StargateFan: Don't kill me! (holds her arms above her head) I told you this story was weird. I warned you! If you don't enjoy this chapter and you choose to disown me for my psyco ideas just know that I warned you! **

**Ashley: I know you are kinda sorta reading this. Please, heed my warning to MK... **

**Thats about it. Have fun. Don't kill me. **

* * *

She stood there in the bathroom waiting. Sure she could speed up time five minutes, but that would mean unfreezing everyone else, which she didn't want to do.

She had gone to the nearest drugstore and gotten a pregnancy test. After the previous night, she was almost positive about what it would be, but she wanted to know for sure before she told Beast Boy.

As she waited for the results she wandered the tower. It didn't tax her ankle to much, she just teleported there. She popped up in front of the still figures of her newfound friends, looking at each in turn and thinking hard.

"Do I dare trust them?" She said aloud, knowing that none of them would hear her. "If this does turn out the way I think it will," she looked back down the hallway at the bathroom door, where she would find the answer to the question that would change her life forever. "Can I let them help me? Can I let myself like them and trust them? What will I do if they turn out like everyone else I've met here?" She popped back into the bathroom, deciding to take the risk and let her guard down.

"Here goes nothing." She looked down at the test; positive. She had known all along that something wasn't right. She had been too emotional, too happy and too scared.

She knew what to tell Beast Boy now.

* * *

Told ya it was short. Oh well. Just wanted to divulge a major plot point in as few words as possible. REVIEW! Or I shall pelt you with moldy cheese.


	8. I began to stop time to be alone

**All I have to say is that I don't own TT or anything you recognize.**

* * *

She blinked. She was sitting back down next to Beast Boy on the couch. It was almost as if nothing had happened. The others were still frozen in time, and Beast Boy began to speak. 

"What do you need to do?" He asked.

She grinned. "I already did it."

"How… Oh… Right." The floor must have been very interesting when time stopped, because that was all Beast Boy could look at for the next few minutes.

"What I did… What I found out… Changes what I was going to tell you." She lifted his chin and looked into his eyes. He felt that something had changed in her; something was different about the way she looked at him.

"I need to know that no matter what happens, I have you're support and trust. I need to know that whatever decision I make; you will back me on it."

"I told you this morning I wouldn't ever leave you. No matter what happens. I promise I won't." He smiled at her, the crooked grin that he had given her before running off with her suitcase.

"Beast Boy… I'm pregnant." The grin on his face was wiped clean. He sat there, expressionless, for what seemed like an eternity. "I spent a year with the man you call Slade. He found me, I don't know how, and took me in. He trained me to use my power for things that I never knew I could use it for."

"Slade?"

"Yes, and he treated me well too, until about the seventh month I was there. Then he began getting closer to me. He started grabbing my shoulder, patting my cheek and running his fingers through my hair. Every time he touched me I felt cold and uneasy, but I couldn't fight him off."

"Why not?" Beast Boy had recovered himself enough to comprehend what she was saying.

"I don't know. I just couldn't. Every time he came near me, I dreaded his touch, and yet there was something about him that kept me from fighting it."

"Did you… Love him?" He almost choked on the words. He couldn't imagine anyone actually caring for Slade, much less loving him.

"Let's get this straight. I hate that man with a passion. He is evil and wicked and I despise the ground he walks on. I have never loved him, and what I felt was probably fear. Fear of his power over me. I guess that's it."

"Oh."

"After three months of him becoming closer and closer to me, he finally…" she looked down at the floor, hoping that he would catch on, and she wouldn't have to say the word. Of course, he didn't. "He raped me."

"Ty, why didn't you tell us this earlier? We could have helped you, and we would have known better when Slade came, we never would have let him near you."

"I didn't want help. I didn't trust you guys. After something like that you learn to keep yourself to yourself."

"Well, go on. What happened next?"

"He kept coming to me. I never knew when I would turn around and he would be there. My room was no longer private. He came and went as he chose. I began to stop time just so I could be by myself for a while.

"Then he just came to me one morning, and he brought me to the corner where I met you. After that, all that happened was that a guy stole my wings and my suitcase. Then I twisted my ankle on a curb, and I came here because no one would take me in."

"Why are you telling all this to me?" He pointed at Robin's still figure. "He's the one who can really help you."

"I don't feel comfortable talking with him about this. You are so easy to talk to, and I knew I could trust you."

"You can trust Robin too, and Raven and the others. We are all here to help people, not hurt them."

"I'm going to try."

"Good, now we can explain this to everybody. We should probably get you to a doctor too, make sure that you are ok, you know?"

"I can't." She shook her head, looking away from him as if his eyes would see her fear.

"Why not? You need to at some point." He had a point.

"A hospital wouldn't understand. The cuts and bruises from living on the streets for a week, and the twisted ankle, they would just see abuse." She said the last phrase in a hushed tone. As if she had known or seen the situation before.

"Can we at least explain the situation to Robin? He can help. I think."

"I guess. I've told you everything, and if you are there to help, then I guess it won't be so hard."

* * *

Eternity: This really is a good story. You should lengthen your chapters though.

What's this! You are giving me writing tips now?

Eternity: Well, I just thought you would like some constructive criticism.

What are you doing here anyway? Don't you belong in my X-Men story?

Eternity: I go where you go sister.

Grr...


	9. Of Course She's Titan Material!

**Sorry about the title change everyone. I didn't like the restrictions it gave me. I also thought I might use it later... **

**QuietHermione: I don't plan on using the numbers, too much typing. Thanks for the reviews. **

**This is the last completely serious chapter before a major fluff plotline. Please review, I want to know if this is actually worth my time. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my tin whistle and my magic hoodie. **

* * *

She blinked and everything was back to normal. Except that they were now on the couch, instead of standing in the kitchen.

"What the?" Robin did a double take. Looking from the spot they had been standing in, to where they were now.

"We were talking." Thyme said in a matter-of-fact way.

"I guessed. But, how did you get over there?" Robin moved to sit next to them, Starfire following.

"I wanted a private conversation, so I stopped time for a bit." She spoke as if this was a normal occurrence and that he shouldn't be surprised at it.

"What were the two of you conversing over, that it would need to be kept secret from everyone else?" Starfire sat down next to Robin. Raven turned to listen from her stool.

"I think we should wait till Cyborg is here too." Beast Boy stated, seeing how nervous Thyme was. There was a silence for a moment, no one objecting, but no one willing to change the subject.

Finally Robin spoke. "I was wondering Ty, can I call you that?"

"Uh, sure."

"I was wondering if, when you're ankle is better, we could run you through the obstacle course, see if you are Titan material."

"What do you mean? Of course she is Titan material!" Beast Boy blurted out.

"I'm not sure that it's a good idea." Ty said, ignoring Beast Boy's blurb. "You don't understand my power. It's too dangerous to use on some course. I could end up destroying the tower or something."

"You said we wouldn't have any major consequences if you stopped time. Why are you so worried?" Robin didn't understand.

"I'm not just able to stop time. I can do other things too."

Cyborg came in at that moment. Beast Boy nudged Thyme with his elbow.

"I have something to tell you anyway." Suddenly she felt so alone. All of them seemed to shrink away from her. How could she make them understand? How could she make them see that she didn't mean to do this? She remembered her promise to herself; she would have to tell them. If she were going to trust them, they would have to trust her.

"I… I'm," She froze. This was too much. She couldn't put the burden of her troubles on their shoulders. They didn't deserve that. Then she felt Beast Boy's hand slip into hers. The warm feeling of human (she guessed) touch was enough. She gulped back the lump in her throat. "I'm pregnant."

Raven, Cyborg and Starfire's mouths were dropped open in shock. None of them were expecting this. Robin's expression didn't change, and the one word question that slipped past his lips was abrupt and gritted. "Slade?"

Ty just nodded, Beast Boy took his hand from hers and wrapped his arm around her. She winced, and he backed off. Thinking quickly, he changed to a large dog and laid his head in her lap. It was more comforting than he had hoped. She had always liked animals.

"May I ask why you participated in the human ritual of 'Love' with such an evil man?" Starfire wondered.

"He forced her Star." Raven pointed out in her monotone voice. "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"It's not something you talk about over pizza after you've just met." She attempted a joke as she pet the green dog on her lap.

"But how? How long have you known Slade? Does he have some plan for this? Where is he hiding, do you know? What did he want from you?" The rapid-fire questions that Robin was throwing at her made Thyme's head spin.

"Um, he kidnapped me and held me hostage. About a year. I have no clue. I was blindfolded when he brought me here, I couldn't lead you there if I wanted too. I don't know." She fired back at him after her head cleared.

"Well, what's done is done. Now we better take you to a doctor or something, so that we can make sure you are alright, you know." Cyborg took a step towards the door.

"No! I can't." Ty jumped up, wincing at the pain in her ankle.

"Why not?" Almost every voice in the room spoke at once. Ty didn't know what to do. She didn't have an answer.

Beast Boy switched back to his ordinary self. "She has a thing against hospitals." He seemed to always have the right words when it came to her.

"Well, you will have to go some time. To make sure you and the… baby… are healthy." Robin almost seemed nervous at the word "Baby" it just barely slipped past his lips.

"Unless you plan on, you know…" Raven waved a hand in Ty's direction.

"No. I can't get rid of it. For several reasons, one: I don't believe in that. I think it is wrong and that every life deserved a chance. Two, well, two is more complicated." She looked at her feet. "Can we talk about two later?"

"Sure. But you still need to go to a doctor, and then I need to call a friend and see if he can take you in." Robin got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"What?" Beast Boy jumped. "Who? Why?"

"We can't have her here. She is a magnet for Slade, and we don't have the power to protect her." Raven said. "Plus we can't have a baby around, especially one that's Slade's. Who knows what he has done to her."

Ty felt uncomfortable with them talking about her as if she wasn't there. She had been ignored enough with Slade. "Look, I don't want to have this conversation right now, ok? I just want to hang out. Maybe you guys could show me around your city. I didn't get to see it yesterday."

Cyborg walked over to the door, "I'll go get the car." He seemed just as uncomfortable as she was.

* * *

Ok. So it wasn't my best Chapter. But I need to buy myself some time before the next few. They need work...


	10. The ritual of Sleeping over

**Here you go! My attempt at fluff. Of some kind. Thanks to my reviewers! I give you temprary tatoos that look like a bright orange crooked number 5. (They look like the markings on Raven's wrists in "Birthmark") **

**Quiet Hermione: The river does run in a circle! I plan on using that in my X-Men story. Watch for it. **

* * *

"So, you never really explained, what are your powers?" Robin turned to Ty from the front seat. She was sitting in the middle in the back, between Beast Boy and Starfire. Raven was back at the tower, she hadn't wanted to come along.

"Well, I can do a lot of things with time. Then also, anything that comes from nature (directly or indirectly) I can shape, form, melt, set on fire, move, or make disappear entirely." She looked at Beast Boy's admiring face, "If I'm not careful though, I can end up with a huge mess."

"Where did you get your powers?" Beast Boy asked.

"From my parents I guess. They died when I was little. All I remember are their faces looking at me, then a bright light and the words "I pass the responsibility to you" from both of them at the same time."

"Wow."

"Did whomever raised you not tell you who your parents were?"

"Whoever raised me didn't care a whit about my parents." She stated simply before looking out the window.

"We're here!" Cyborg expertly parallel parked the car on the side of the road. "I figured we could walk around."

They all got out of the car. Ty was glad to be away from the tower. Beast Boy seemed protective, like an overgrown watchdog. She was glad for that to, it felt good to have someone worry about her.

She then noticed that they were on the exact street corner where she had met Beast Boy. She grinned. "I know where we are."

"You do?" Robin lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah, this is where I met you guys." She pointed at the pizza parlor across the street. "Remember?"

"Oh Yes! I do remember the meeting!" Starfire squealed excitedly. Beast Boy handed Thyme her crutches.

"I was thinking we'd have lunch first." Cyborg waved a hand at the place. "Same table?" He questioned.

"Oh yes! I will go save us a table of eating!" Starfire then flew off to the balcony, where she sat at a table and smiled down at them.

"If you don't want to walk, I can take you up there." Beast Boy pointed his thumb at the roof, and grinned.

"Um, sure." Ty wasn't to sure about it, but she was willing to try.

He then morphed into a large green Pterodactyl and picked her up by her shoulders, flew over and dropped her gently on the roof. He resumed normal form, and stood next to her.

She tucked her hair behind her ears and saw Robin and Cyborg come running up the stairs. Robin looked disappointed. "You beat us." He said, sitting down next to Starfire.

"Well we did fly." Ty said sitting on Starfire's other side. She smiled. It felt good to smile again.

"Friend Thyme?"

"Yes Star?"

"Do you know about the human ritual of 'Sleeping over'? I hear it is customary for friends who are girls to participate."

"Yeah, I know about sleepovers." Ty looked at the expression on Star's face in horror. Starfire had become so excited, that she looked like she would explode.

"And is it not customary for these 'girlfriends' to participate when one invites the other to stay at her place of residence for an extended period of time?"

"Yes, usually overnight."

"And do you also know how to perform braiding maneuvers on hair?"

Thyme was trying to hold back a laugh. "Yes, I know how to braid hair."

"Could we not then participate in the 'sleep over' ritual? Since we are friends who are girls and you are staying at my place of residence and you understand the braiding of hair?"

"I guess we could have a sleepover. We would have to invite Raven though. It is only fitting."

"Oh Yay!" Starfire hugged Ty with her usual eye-popping death grip.

Beast Boy only now tuned into the conversation. Having won half the pizza as vegetarian. "What's this?"

"My new friend Thyme and I are going to participate in the ritual of 'sleeping over' and she is going to teach me braiding maneuvers for my hair!"

"We will need supplies." Thyme cut in. She hadn't had a sleepover in her life, but she knew more than Starfire.

"That means we must go to the mall of shopping!" Starfire squealed. Robin and Cyborg rolled their eyes. This wasn't the afternoon on the town they had been expecting.

"It's only fitting. If you guys haven't noticed, this is the only outfit I have, and it is getting pretty ratty." Ty looked at the waiter who had just brought their pizza.

"Half meaty supreme, half vegetarian." He looked at the group as if their pizza had mint frosting on it.

"What do you want Ty?" Robin began cutting the pizza.

"One of each please." He lifted an eyebrow at her.

"What? I'm hungry. Is it so wrong to like both meat and veggie foods?" She took the plate he handed her and began eating. Beast Boy was chowing down on veggie pizza and Starfire was drinking mustard. Ty still didn't understand this, but by the look on Robin's face, he didn't understand either.

"I'm going to go make a quick call." Robin said as he got up from the table.

"Alright, but we aren't guaranteeing any pizza will be left when you get back!" Cyborg called after him.

Several minutes later, the boy wonder walked back in with a smile on his face. "I just called Bruce. I explained the situation to him and he said that you could buy whatever you wanted. He told me I could use the credit card."

At these words, Beast Boy's face lit up. "You mean the Wayne card?" His eyes were as big as saucers. "She can use the unlimited access card, get anything she wants and Wayne is going to pay for it!" He waved his arms excitedly.

"You told him my situation?" She asked quietly. Robin could barely hear her.

"Well, yeah. He has offered to take you in too. He is more equipped to handle this than we are. And he can help you, while we try and track down Slade."

"No. That's not what I want!" She put her hands on the table, and Beast Boy stared as it began to melt around them. "I don't want to go live with some strange rich guy! I don't want to be ignored, and only paid attention to when it was most convenient for him!" There was a large hole in the table now, and her plate went crashing through. She jumped as it hit the ground and shattered.

She stuck her hand under the table and repaired the plate. Then she fixed the hole in the table and put the plate back. She sat down quietly, noticing that half the restaurant had heard her.

"Well. Now we know what your powers can do when you're angry." Robin tried to laugh.

"Do you think I am just some charity case? Do you think I can just be pawned off on someone else?" She looked down at her lap, and then whispered, just loud enough to be heard by Beast Boy. "Or is it just because I'm pregnant."

"No, it's not that!" He said, placing a hand on her back. She flinched, but didn't ask him to move it.

"Well you were perfectly willing to have me before you knew."

"Friend Thyme, please do not despair! I am sure Robin meant no harm in asking Mr. Wayne for assistance. But please, forget this for the time being. Let us depart and go to the mall of shopping, we have unlimited resources now for the purchasing of clothing and other such items." She wrapped her hands around Thyme's arm and began dragging her off down the stairs.

* * *

Ok, for me that was a long chapter. Be happy! Please!

I'm sorry about my desire and addiction to ruining fluff. I promise there will be some unspoiled fluff in the future. Maybe.


	11. The Restraint for the Tail of a Pony

**Sorry for the painfully long wait. Here is some shopping fluff to make you happy. If you continue reading this (in spite of my abandoning you) I will give you a ponytail holder! You will understand after reading the chapter... **

**If you review, I will give you chocolate and list you at the begining of my next chapter, because we know everyone likes to be acknowledged. **

* * *

Eventually Robin and the boys caught up with them. The two girls had a strategy for their shopping. They had gone into almost every store, found all the things that Ty wanted or needed, and made a mental note of it. Then they went back to Robin to pick up the credit card, and a guy's opinion.

Beast Boy had stuck around, to make sure Ty was ok, but Cyborg had gone home after the third store he had been dragged into by Starfire. She insisted that he see the outfits that she had dressed Thyme in.

Thyme wasn't thrilled with the idea of being a Barbie doll for Starfire to play with. She kept pointing out to her that in a few months the clothes wouldn't fit her anyway.

Starfire found a way around that. She found a maternity store, and a store that sold mostly peasant tops, ones that would be loose enough for her to wear throughout pregnancy, and yet, could also be worn when she was skinny again.

"Star, do we have to go into another store? I already have more clothes than I will wear in a lifetime, and enough pj's that I could live in them and never do laundry again!" Ty plopped down on a bench in the cafeteria, Robin and Beast Boy plopping down on either side of her. Starfire hovered in front of them holding eight large shopping bags.

"We must now go out and buy these supplies you say we need for the styling of hair, and then we must rent the 'Chick Flicks' and get large quantities of junk food."

"I also need my own soap and shampoo." Ty pointed down the large hallway, at a Bath and Body Works. She stood up and followed Starfire into the store, turning around as she entered to see Robin standing hesitantly at the door. "I know, I know. It smells bad. You don't have to come in if you don't want to." His face lit with gratitude.

"Ty! Come sample the wonderful products this place has to offer!" She was standing in front of a tray of tester sprays, and Ty went over to help the frustrated clerk.

"Miss, you spray them on your arm, and then smell it! You don't spray it in your mouth!"

"I'll handle it, its ok. She's not from here." Ty took the spray bottle from the alien, and demonstrated how to use it.

"Oh, joyous! It is even more pleasing to smell!" Ty tried to choke back a laugh.

"Come on Star, I know exactly which one I want." She walked over to a Mango Mandarin display and grabbed one of every product they had in that scent. She paid for the items, and then pulled Starfire out before she could "sample" anymore bath products.

"Now all we need is a quick run into Claire's, and then we can go to the video store, and wherever you guys get junk food."

The boys groaned at the mention of Claire's, but Ty told them they could wait outside and watch the bags. They sat down against the wall and proceeded to dig through the mounds of purchases to find the video game she had gotten for them.

A few minutes later, the two girls came out, Ty carrying two medium sized bags, and Starfire with a questioning look on her face. "I still do not understand why we require the restraints for the tail of a pony."

"Here, let me explain this again." She handed the bags to Beast Boy, after pulling out a ponytail holder. "This is called a ponytail." She pulled Starfire's hair up, and held it with her hands. "It is called that because it looks like a pony's tail." She held the elastic in front of Starfire's face. "This is what we use to hold the ponytail in place." At the word "ponytail" she pulled a little on Starfire's hair.

"Oh. I understand now."

"Good." Ty looked at the guys, who were staring at her waistline. "What? Is something coming out of my bellybutton or something?" She then looked down, and realized that when she had lifted her hand to hold back Star's hair, she had exposed how tight her jeans had become.

"Come on; let's get to the video store." Robin said, shaking it off. As they walked he lagged behind to talk with her. "How far along are you?" He asked simply.

"Well, I don't know exactly, but I would guess about two months."

"Have you known all this time?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I had a feeling, but I wasn't sure until this morning." She looked down as she walked. "Raven is going to kill me for walking so much on this ankle."

"I'll call Cyborg and have him meet us at the video store; he can drive us home then."

"Thanks." She looked up into his face. He didn't look like he wanted to pawn her off on some friend, he didn't look like he regretted taking her in, he didn't look like he disapproved of her keeping the baby of his worst enemy. He looked like a nervous kid. "When we get back to the tower, can we talk, privately?"

"Sure, why?"

"I want to show you something, and I'm not sure the others, even Beast Boy, would understand." They walked into the video store, and Robin turned to leave. "Where are you going?"

"Just next door. I want to get something."

"Ok, we'll be here I guess." She went to follow Starfire to the romance section.

* * *

That's all for now folks! I finally got my documents onto my new computer, so rejoice o my fans!


	12. I always liked the smell of mango

**Yello again! Ok, so I probably didn't wait long enough for a lot of people to review. But come on! TWO reviews! **

**I guess I can't get too mad. At least SOMEONE cares. **

**1337Stargatefan**

**and **

**QuietHermione**

**My two best friends care about me! Anyway, I have left you with a clifhanger. I may "forget" to post for a while. Just to see what you do to me... **

**Disclaimer: It's not my fault! If you think it is owned by someone else, I don't own it! **

* * *

They got back to the tower at around six PM. Ty went off and locked herself in the bathroom to clean up and change her clothes. An hour later she came back out with a towel around her head, and she was wearing jeans (a size larger than her old ones) and a white peasant top with ties at her neck and wrists.

She sat in her room, reading the same book she had found the day before, and reveled in the silence and peace around her. It didn't last long; Beast Boy came in and asked her to come help make dinner.

"You smell good." He pointed out.

"I've always liked the smell of mango." She stood up to go out to the kitchen. As she reached for her crutches, she thought better of it. She blinked, disappeared, and then called at him from the kitchen.

When he got there he saw her trying to shoo Cyborg out. She was still a little afraid of him, so she wasn't achieving much.

"Why do I have to leave my own kitchen?" He said as he forfeit his right to cook.

"Because I have to do something for you guys!" She began pulling out various items that they didn't even know they had in their kitchen. She threw them all together in a frying pan, and after a few minutes, told them that dinner was ready.

"Fried Rice, with vegetables." She said as she served them up bowls. "Completely vegetarian, and yet can be added to." She demonstrated this by adding a few pieces of steak she had cooked up to go with it. There was also chicken on the counter. Cyborg threw in both, and then complimented her on her excellent cooking skills.

After dinner was finished, and Starfire was cleaning the dishes, Ty pulled Robin aside and asked him to go with her to her room. "I want to show you something important." Was all she would say until they were behind closed doors.

"What do you want to show me?"

"A look into the past. You won't be able to change anything, and you won't be seen or heard, but I want to show you what happened to me when I was little." She grabbed his wrist and blinked hard.

* * *

If you review: Fried Rice!


	13. Evil Plot, Part I

Hallo Everybody! Ok, so the most... interesting coment I got last time was that the chapter was too short. Sooo... I think this one is longer. Hopefully.

Fried Rice for my happy friends who know how to press the review button and type something! And, as a special touch, it is made the way my mom makes it when there is no food in the house: With Balogna!

PLEASE REVIEW! I'm begging you!

* * *

Robin felt like he was in the middle of a tornado that is trapped in one place. The wind blew around him, but he was never moved by it. He saw only a gray mist, and a blur of what seemed like old black and white movies passed by him in an instant. It all stopped abruptly, and he found himself standing next to Thyme in a house that had recently been burned down.

He looked around at the other houses in the area; they were all damaged and burned. He saw a young couple leaning over a car seat in the middle of some of this wreckage. The man was tall, blonde and blue eyed, with a lot of watches up and down his arms. The woman was shorter, had dark brown hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing many leaves in her hair, which reached her waist, and she looked familiar.

There was a bright light, and Robin watched in horror as the two were blasted with a sonic cannon. Killed instantly. He looked to see the source, a large, overgrown Cyborg, with barely any human left to him.

He heard the baby in the car seat start to cry, and he wanted to run over to it, but he remembered what Ty had said. Then he saw him. A man in full body armor, and a mask. Oh how he had come to hate that mask. Slade came walking up to the baby.

His presence halted the Cyborg. He picked up the small child, and held it in his arms. Robin moved closer to hear what he was saying.

"This, this is the future. This little girl holds the key to time itself. I will help her to unlock the door. She will learn the rules of her powers and herself, and I will be the one to teach her. She is the key to my eternal existence. Come, we have what we came for." With that, he walked off away from Robin. Ty came and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Was that..."

"Yes, that was me." She hung her head. "But there is more to see."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The tornado started up again, but this time it was spiraling the other direction and it didn't last as long as the first. Now they were in a room, with two green walls and two white ones. It was a girl's room, you could tell by the stuffed animals and baby dolls that lined the bed.

A small girl with blonde ringlettswalked into the room. She picked up one of the baby dolls and began rocking it back and forth. Suddenly she blinked and it disappeared entirely. She began to cry, and soon her screams were ringing in Robin's ears.

"Sorry about that." Ty said, blushing a little, embarrassed at the way her younger self had acted. Then she pointed at the door of the bedroom, Slade had walked in.

It didn't seem to scare the little Thyme at all when he walked over and picked her up in his arms. She explained to him how her doll had disappeared, and asked him why.

"It's because you sent her away." He said, putting her down on the bed. "You sent her back in time. You can do that you know. Send things, and people back in time. You only need to want to very badly, and you will do it." He put a hand on the back of her head and pulled her closer to him. She tried to pull away, but his grip was firm.

"Can't we do anything? He is telling her lies and he is teaching her to hate herself…" Robin ranted.

"No, he is telling me the simple truth about my powers. I should thank him for explaining it to me early on." Ty looked at her younger self. "If he hadn't, I would have been confused about a lot of things in my life. But we need to go, there is more we have to see."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin and Ty stood outside a doorway, it was slightly open, and Ty's ten year old self was leaning on the door trying to hear every word.

"I have to send her away now, or else everything will be jeopardized. I can't influence her anymore; she can't recognize me in five years."

"Yes sir, I will take her away immediately sir. Where would you like me to take her?"

"Gotham. Then wipe her memory. Take my image and remove it. Put another in its place."

"Yes sir. Right away sir." The young Thyme backed away from the door and ran down the hallway. The older one blinked. They were back in the tornado and soon back in Ty's room at the tower.

"Why did you show me this?"

"Because I believe that it has something to do with the reason I'm pregnant. I don't think it was chance or and accident that caused this. I think it was planned."

"Smart girl." Came the smooth voice we have all come to know as Slade. He was standing on the other side of the room, barely visible through the shadows.

"You have to get past me before you can get her!" Robin took a fighting stance.

"Oh? Well maybe she will have something to say about that."

"Robin, he won't hurt me." She stepped in between them. Then gave Robin a sorry look and blinked. The world stopped around the two of them, Slade and Thyme.

* * *

Eternity: Interesting stopping point.

I'm attempting to leave cliffhangers.

Eternity: Well, I think you finally succeded.

Koo. Wait a second... Why are YOU here?

Eternity: Thyme was busy, she yelled something along the lines of:"Dang it!He gothis head stuck in the toilet... AGAIN!" I don't know who she was talking about, but my money is on Beast Boy.

Well then... I guess they want ME to do something about it?

Eternity: Actually, I think she was just going to melt the toilet around his head.

Oh no...


	14. Evil Plot, Part II

I know, I know. You don't want another update on THIS story. You want me to write about Eternity. Well, PSHAW! I have a very small writer's block on that one. I know where I'm going, and I know what I want to say. I just don't know how to get there. But, until I do, I will continue to bore you with my attempt at an evil plot.

Have fun, there are several questions answered, and many more arise because of this excelent turning point in a badly writen scene. I didn't like the way it turned out, but the artist never enjoys his own paintings.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

* * *

"Smart, he only would have gotten hurt." Slade walked up to her and he placed a hand on her cheek. She shivered, and felt like crying at his touch, but she stood firm. "I know about your secret. Or should I say our secret?" He spun her so that her back was too him, and put his hand on her waist. "How does it feel to be the mother of greatness?"

"How does it feel to be scum?" She flung back, breaking free of his hold.

"But that would make you the mother of scum, and I'm sure that's not what you want."

"What?" She breathed heavily, backing away from him.

"Surely you didn't think that bracelet was just for tracking you? I would have implanted a chip, or other such lower technology, in your hand. That would have been easier."

"But, what is it for then?" She put her other hand around the wrist with the bracelet.

"Genetic mutation." He walked towards her, grabbing her waist again. "This little one," He put a hand on her stomach. "Isn't ours, more than it is me."

She pulled free again, walking up to Robin. She looked into his mask; she wanted so badly to pull him out of time to be with her, to help her. Instead she just whispered, "How is that possible?" knowing that if she were to let anyone save her, she would never know the truth.

"Simple genetic mutation. The child is now part of both of us, but soon, because of the bracelet, he will be me, with only a small bit of you." With this he pulled out a syringe that had a blood sample of some kind stored in it. "When he is born I will take him back as my own. I will raise him to be exactly like me. But with one difference, he will live forever, because of you." He grinned at her, and continued. "Because of that small bit."

She stood in shocked horror. He was using her to clone an immortal self.

"The transformation will be complete in your sixth month." His mask seemed to mock her. "Plenty of time for you to get used to the idea."

"But what if I got rid of the baby?" She asked, never intending to follow through.

"The bracelet would send a large shock coursing through your veins that would probably kill you." He revealed in a deadpan tone. "And we know what that would cause." He then grabbed her forcefully by the wrist, injected the liquid into the bracelet.

"What makes me so special!" She yelled. But he was gone. She hung her head and walked quietly over to her bed. She lay down on her back, put both her hands on her stomach and began quietly sobbing.

After a few minutes she blinked, letting the world around her resume it's goings on. Robin shook his head and then spun around looking for her and Slade. When he saw her lying on the bed, he stopped and walked over to her. "What happened? Is Slade gone?"

"He'll never be gone." She sat up and looked at him with her small blue eyes. She didn't know how to tell him that she was going to extend the life of his arch enemy to "All of eternity". She wanted more than anything to pause the world again and be safe and alone for a while. But she thought better of it. How was she to learn to trust them if she was running away all the time?

"What's wrong?" Robin asked, sitting down next to her.

"I… He… The bracelet…"

"What bracelet?" He looked at her in confusion. Her only answer was to put her hand out in front of them, and stare at it.

"I never noticed that. What's wrong with it?" He asked, lifting his masked eyes to her face.

She told him what she knew, and what Slade had told her. She was still in a state of shock from his words. _How can he do this! No one can be immortal! This can't happen! _But she knew it was possible, his technology and her powers made it possible. _Well, I know it's a boy._ She thought, and then smiled a little. Robin was still processing the information.

"I know now why I was left at that street corner. I know why he doesn't try to hurt you guys when he is here." She whispered quietly. Robin seemed to be adding this to the information she had already given him, trying to process it all.

"We'll protect you. Therefore we are protecting him. He knew that would happen. He knew that we would take care of you." Robin was finally getting the point.

She didn't feel like she deserved friends like this. He was accepting this fact. He didn't want to kick her out. He didn't suggest abortion, and he was only concerned for her. "We have to get that bracelet off."

* * *

Eternity: So... Did you get Beast Boy's head out of the toilet?

Yes. Now go and work on writing your story.

Eternity: But I like it here.

So? I need you over there.

Eternity: Oh well. To bad. I'm here. Can't change it.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...


	15. Technological challenges, and Grizshnorb

Hear Ye! Hear Ye! Faithful Fans

Another Chapter before you stands

If you chose to not review

I shall send my cat to pummel you

This cat, a demon has posessed

His body covered in orangeness

His eyes glow with fire's flame

He comes to claw, and to maim

So if you chose to read and ignore

He shall chase you out the door

For not pressing the button at the bottom of the page

Causes my cat's temper to enrage.

Disclaimer: Thou thinkest I own the characters and places associated with Teen Titans? Bah! Thou art a fool.

* * *

The slumber party was postponed for a few days. When Starfire was so disappointed in that, Ty told her that she could work on planning it. Ty began to set up her room as a "girls only" zone and Starfire began making Tameranian delicacies for snacking.

"Star, what is that?" Beast Boy pulled a spoon out of a bowl full of thick blue goop.

"That is the filling that is placed in the middle of the Cupcakes of New Friendship. Please do not touch it; it must harden for two hours." She took the bowl from him and put it on top of the refrigerator. She then pulled a pink liquid out of it, and poured it into a baking pan and stuck it in the oven at five hundred degrees.

"What was that!" He pointed at the oven that was now omitting heat waves through the door.

"That is Grizshnorb. It is only pink when in its dough form. After it bakes it turns green! Then it is tasteful and when frosted with the Icing of Laughter, it is a delicious treat!" She pulled a blue frosting out of an upper cabinet and held it to his nose. He felt like puking at the smell.

"I think I'll go help Ty." He covered his mouth and ran towards Ty's room, and the bathroom.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

In Ty's room, she was overseeing Robin and Cyborg hooking up a television in her room. "I don't see why I can't help. I have hooked up TV's and DVD players before."

"I'm sure you have, but I don't want you getting hurt." Cyborg sat up from lying under the Entertainment system's TV cabinet. He had a set of red, white, and yellow wires in his hand.

"I'm not going to get hurt plugging in a few wires!" She waved her hands at the pile of chords on the floor next to Robin. "And I'm sure I would understand it better than him!" She pointed at a short gray chord next to his left foot. "That one goes there." His face lit up with instant understanding.

Robin was indeed confused. Cyborg had given him the task of hooking up the speakers for the surround sound, and though he was a genious when it came to weapons, his technological know-how didn't span any further than that.

"I don't see why I need all of this anyway, it's just a sleepover. I'd be fine with a mini TV plugged into a wall outlet. It's not like we are going to actually be watching it."

"This isn't just for the sleepover." Robin put down the speaker that he was trying to hook up. "It's for you."

"What?" She looked completely flabbergasted.

"Well, we figure you are going to be here a while." He waved his arm at the sea of chords and electronics. "It also didn't cost us a dime." He grinned and returned to the speaker he was working on.

"Here let me help." She sat down cross-legged next to him and began unplugging the wires and re-plugging them in other places. "What do you mean by that?"

"This is one of the things I got for you with the Wayne card."

"One of the things?" Cyborg banged his head on the TV. "What do I have to put together next? A car!"

"That's sweet, but I was wondering what you meant by saying that I am going to be here a while." She handed the speaker to Cyborg, who began hooking the chords from it to the TV.

"Exactly what I said." Robin stood up and brushed himself off. "We took a vote on it and decided it would be best for you if we could keep constant surveillance over you and the… Baby…" He was still uncomfortable at the term "baby" but he was getting better.

"You mean I'm not going to Gotham?" She whispered at the floor.

"No, we would rather have you here." He put his hand on her shoulder. She flinched but didn't do anything to move it.

"Thank you." Was all she could say. She plugged in a few more wires and soon Beast Boy walked into the room.

"Oh great! Another technologically challenged individual come to mess with my system!" Cyborg threw up his hands and walked out of the room.

"What's with him?" BB asked as he sat next to Ty.

"Robin is apparently technologically challenged." Ty pointed at Robin who must also be colorblind, because he was trying to plug a yellow cord into a red jack.

Beast Boy decided to help. "This short grey spaghetti-ish wire, where does it go?"

Ty ripped it out of his hands and shooed him out of the room; which left her and Robin alone.

"Ty, have you tried getting that bracelet off using your powers?"

"Yeah. It doesn't work. It was made using materials from some other planet."

"And you can only affect things from our planet."

"You got it." She smiled and hooked up another speaker.

"Something's been bothering me." He took the cables out of her hands and looked directly into her eyes. "When Slade came back, you didn't run away or get scared like you did the first time. Why?"

"I guess it's because I didn't know I had your support. The first time I mean. I still felt alone. I didn't know for sure if I could trust you, and so I was still scared. The second time I knew that you were my friends and I could trust you to help me if I needed it. I wasn't scared once I knew that."

"You are never alone, and you never have been." Robin pointed out. "There are good people in this world, even if it takes a lot of looking to find one."

"Thanks." She finished with the speakers and then sniffed. The scents from the kitchen were seeping through the tower. She suddenly turned pale and teleported into the bathroom.

"So it begins." Robin murmured under his breath. Starfire walked in with a worried expression on her face.

"Is friend Thyme sick?" She asked. Robin nodded. "Then should we not make the soup of the noodled chicken?"

Robin had a brief mental image of a chicken being shoved into a noodle maker. "I think she would like it better if we got rid of that." He pointed at the bowl of blue frosting in her hands.

* * *

Well, I said it in rhyme. What more could you ask? Song? 


	16. Suprise Guests

Ah, the smell of updates in the... afternoon... I'm soooooo sorry this took so long. I had issues with the internet connection in my room. But they are fixed now! So YAY!

* * *

Several days later, after all nauseating smells had been purged from the tower; Ty and Starfire were finally getting ready for their sleepover. Ty was in the shower, and Starfire was dancing around the living room in "joyous excitement".

"Surprise!" came several voices from the elevator. Starfire and the others turned and saw Titans East standing in the doorway with giant grins on their faces. As Starfire gave each a crushing hug, Bumble Bee explained the situation.

"Our tower is being sprayed for cockroaches. They told us to get out for a day and we thought it would be fun to visit you guys." She smiled and let Starfire choke her. Speedy headed for the kitchen.

"You guys got anything good to eat?" He asked, sticking his head in the fridge.

"No, not really. But Ty was planning on cooking dinner tonight; I bet she wouldn't mind feeding five more." Robin grinned and yanked Speedy's head out of their fridge before he was compelled to eat their large tofu supply.

"Who's Ty?" Aqualad asked as he went to sit down.

"You'll meet her. She is staying with us for a while."

"Yes! She is going to partake in the sleeping over ritual with me." Starfire glowed even more than usual. She had pulled her hair back in an attempted ponytail, half of it was falling in her eyes and the rest had a ponytail holder stuck in it.

"Hey Rob," Robin grimaced, "Where's the bathroom?" Speedy asked.

"Second door on the right down the left hallway." Robin pointed, "And don't call me Rob."

Speedy headed down the hall. A few minutes later everyone heard a scream that was loud enough to make them all cringe. Robin got up and went running down the hallway, but Raven stopped him with an energy field.

"I'll go check on her. If it's what I think it is, she won't want a guy." She floated down the hall to Thyme's room and knocked softly on the door. Speedy walked up behind her and blushed.

"I guess that's Ty?" He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yup. Did you walk in on her?"

"Yeah…"

"Smooth." She knocked on the door again, and this time Ty opened it a crack. "You ok?"

"How would you feel if some blonde in a capeless knockoff of Robin's costume walked in on you while you were in the shower?"

"I'd kill him. But that's just me." Raven pushed on the door a little. "Can I come in?"

"You, yes." She pointed at Speedy "Him, no."

"I'm really sorry…" Speedy began to say but he was cut off by the slamming of Ty's door behind Raven.

* * *

Ok, Review please. This is really a random plotline that got thrown in because of a Christmas fiction that I will be puting up in December.


	17. Braids, Dates and Mass Confusion

A double update! I felt bad, and I really just want to get this short blip with Titans East over. It isn't my best work but there are references to it later. Review please.

* * *

Several hours later Thyme emerged from her room, dressed and calm. Speedy had sat down on the couch and was slightly worried at the fact that Beast Boy wouldn't look him in the eye.

Robin had explained Ty's situation to Bumble Bee and Aqualad, Speedy didn't care. He just wanted to get things cleared up with the girl.

She walked in, wearing a tie-dye shirt with a v-neck. The sleeves were loose around her wrists; she looked very pretty for a girl in her state.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I just assumed that it was Beast Boy, I didn't think to ask." Speedy said, standing up from the couch as she entered the room.

"It's ok. I think I scared you." She blushed. "The last time a guy walked in on me in the shower didn't turn out well…"

"You mean this has happened before?" He questioned warily.

"If you had been listening, you would have known about her past experiences with guys." Bumble Bee came over and poked him hard. "She was captured by Slade for a year you inconsiderate moron."

"It's ok. He didn't know. I'm fine now. We don't ever have to talk about this again. Got it?" Ty was still uncomfortable. She was pretty sure he hadn't seen her, but she was still embarrassed.

"Oh, with us, there is no way this won't get talked about. In fact, this may last longer than the Garfield jokes." Robin stated very seriously.

"What's the deal with Garfield?" She looked and saw Beast Boy turning pale. Not an easy trick for someone who is green.

"It's my real name, Garfield Logan. And they have been making fun of it since they found out." He looked away from Ty as if he expected her to laugh.

"I like the name Logan." She said, trying to make positive conversation.

Cyborg entered the room with a big grin on his face. He hadn't been around for the shower saga. "Hey ya'll! What's for dinner?"

Ty got up and went to the kitchen, glad to have something to do. "How about a salad bar? Or maybe a "Make your own noodle bowl"?" She asked, digging through the fridge for ingredients.

"Salad? For dinner?" Several of the guys raised eyebrows at her.

"Sure. I'll get right on it." She started pulling out lettuce and other salad ingredients. She didn't see the faces of horror on Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, and Cyborg.

She laid out several things before Beast Boy put a hand on her shoulder and gave her the crushing news that she was outvoted on this particular meal.

"Ok… How about burritos?" She pulled tortillas out of the freezer. Then she looked to see the above mentioned boys give a sigh of relief in unison.

After dinner was over, (Mas and Menos gave her four thumbs up on her Mexican food) the Titans East weren't ready to go yet, so they put in a movie. The vote was unanimous, X-Men was the movie of choice. Thyme felt bad about the sleepover being canceled for the night, so she carried her entire stack of hair supplies she had bought at Claire's and started showing Starfire the correct uses for them.

"No. Not if you value your life." Raven said. She had just been asked if Thyme could braid her hair to show Starfire how the trick was done.

"I could just freeze you in time and braid all your hair while you aren't able to do anything about it." Ty smiled, and Raven pouted. "Either way. You chose. But I will end up braiding your hair."

"No. You won't. Robin help me out here." She looked from one titan to the next. None of them were willing to help her. Robin nodded at Ty, and she blinked.

Raven was frozen, completely stopped. Ty sat in front of her and began illustrating how to braid for Starfire. Several minutes later, Starfire had completed a successful braid, in Thyme's hair, and there were two braids in Raven's hair in the front of her face; one on either side.

She blinked and Raven was free of her time trap. Raven shook her head and felt the braids hit her face. "You actually let her do that?" Raven yelled at Robin.

"Well, yeah. She could have stopped me and tried braiding my hair too." He grinned. "It was you or me. I had to make a choice."

"Look Raven! I have completed a braiding on Friend Thyme's hair! She has taught me well." She pointed at Thyme and the braid she had done in the front part of her hair.

"I can take those out if you want." Ty looked at Raven's red face.

"Now."

She removed the braids, and Raven was slightly upset at the crimps they left, but it was better than before. Speedy got up and waved at Thyme to come with him. She wasn't too eager, but she didn't want to be rude to her friend's friends.

He led her into the hallway where the others wouldn't be able to overhear them. "Hey, I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't mean anything by it. Maybe we could try meeting again? Say dinner tomorrow, around seven?"

Thyme was taken aback; this was far from what she had expected. Though she didn't know what she was expecting in the first place. "Oh, I…" it took her a minute to find words. "I'm flattered. I'm just not sure…"

"I know you were kidnapped by Slade, and you have had issues with guys, but I promise I'm not one of those guys."

"It's not that. I'm sure you are a great guy. I just…" She blushed and played with her hair. "I don't think I'm ready for dating right now." Her voice changed and she looked confused. "Didn't Robin tell you about me?"

"I wasn't paying that much attention." Speedy lied, he hadn't been paying attention at all.

Ty sighed and screwed up all her courage. "I'm pregnant." She watched his jaw drop. She thought it would be very funny if it weren't for the gravity of the situation.

"You… How?" Was all he could blurt out before Robin came looking for them.

"Hey guys, we need the two of you to help us with something." The boy wonder called from down the hall. Speedy scraped his jaw off the floor and the two went back into the main room.

"We need to figure out room arrangements for tonight. The Titan's East are staying here with us." Robin explained.

"Aqualad can bunk with me." Beast Boy offered.

"I was thinking Mas and Menos could share your room since it has the two beds, and then a cot in the closet."

"No one goes near my room." Raven briefly threw in her two cents and went back to her book.

"Well that means everyone else has to share with someone."

"Bumble Bee may reside with me in my bedroom." Starfire got the happy 'I'm going to explode with joy' look again.

"No offense Star, but I'd prefer Raven's room."

"Aqualad can bunk with me." Cyborg said, pointing out that there was a folding cot in his closet for just such occasions.

"And Speedy can stay with me." Robin picked his roommate for the night.

"Which still leaves the girls." Aqualad was always one to point out the obvious.

"I don't mind if Bumble Bee wants to sleep on my couch." Ty said. She hadn't spoken since the conversation started, but she was tired, and she felt slightly dizzy so she wanted to get to bed.

"I guess that settles it." Robin said, "In the morning we'll make you guys breakfast and see you off." Though Robin was right, it wasn't a complete understanding of the morning's activities.

* * *

Did I mention that this was a long chapter? Whoops, slipped my mind...


	18. I've never seen a green dog before

Ah, life as I know it is about to change. I just got a for real job! So, that means I will have less time to devote to writing. Though I will try and sneak some time in whenever I can. Don't worry TOO much, there will be chapters now and then. This story has about... three major plot points for me to get through before it's done and I can move on.

Thanks for the reviews, I really enjoy the inflow of email!

* * *

Thyme woke up at five o'clock with what was now the usual routine. Head to the bathroom, puke her guts out, shower, then go have toast and read. But this morning something didn't feel right. She felt slightly sicker than usual. 

It all became clear to her when she felt a shooting pain in her stomach. She doubled over in and grabbed the kitchen counter for support. No one else was awake yet and she didn't think she could yell out for anyone. Thinking quickly, she teleported into Raven's room and then collapsed on her floor.

"Ty?" Raven sat up in bed and looked over at the girl, realizing something was wrong. She then disappeared and reappeared in the common room and pressed the emergency button. She went back to Thyme and waited there.

Robin was the first to find them. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I just found her here." Raven checked her for a pulse and to her relief Ty rolled over and gave a small moan.

"We need to get her to the hospital."

"No, not there." Beast Boy came in and protested. "What about another place?"

"What would you suggest?" Aqualad asked, all of them were there now.

Speedy (surprisingly enough) had an idea. "What about one of those Teen Pregnancy Centers?"

"Cyborg?" Robin turned to face him. Cyborg was searching something on his scanners.

"There's one in the next town over. I can get her there in about twenty minutes."

"Then let's get going!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"It's a simple case of high stress levels." The doctor stated. "It's just the baby's way of telling you that you are doing too much."

Ty was laying on a hospital bed in a small white room. It looked a lot like the nurse's office you see in a public school. Robin was with her and slightly embarrassed at the way he had gotten to be there. The doctor was under the impression he was the father.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" She said.

"You need more rest, and less excitement. Though… if you are living with teen superheroes then I guess that will be hard to get." The doctor considered this. "I suggest you not go with them on any of their missions, or whatever they do. And I am keeping you here overnight to make sure this doesn't become any worse."

"Alone?" She almost whimpered.

"Yes, alone." The doctor looked at Robin with an almost angry stare. "Visiting hours are until six. I'll be the doctor on call all night and the women who volunteer here will be happy to help you in any way they can."

"I'm sorry, but we can't allow that." Robin sat straight in his chair and made as if to stand. "She needs to be protected."

"I'm sure you are feeling very protective of her and the baby, but she is perfectly safe here." The doctor said. She flipped open a chart and pulled some bottles out of the cabinet. "These are pre-natal vitamins. You should take them daily." She handed the bottle to Thyme and left the room.

"I'll be ok." Ty blinked back tears. Each eye in turn, so as not to stop time.

"Just the same, I am going to see if I can arrange for one of us to stay here with you anyway." He stood and walked out into the hallway.

The building was small. Cyborg had driven right past it while they were looking for it. It had a small room at the entrance that was used as a waiting room. It had a door that led into the hallway he was in now, and the hallway led to three rooms, one bedroom used for overnights, an exam room, and a small lab that doubled as an office.

He entered the waiting room and saw something that would shock a normal person. Eight teen superheroes were seated, along with a teen couple and a young woman with a small baby and a two year old. The two year old was playing with Beast Boy, his mother staring, completely shocked. Mas and Menos were playing a violent version of Rock Paper Scissors, and Starfire was watching intently. Raven and Bumble Bee were cluing Speedy in on all of Thyme's experience that they knew of, and Aqualad was talking to the couple. Cyborg had gone back to the tower in case there was trouble, he had never been comfortable with doctors anyway.

"She is fine." He said as they all looked at him in unison. "She has to stay overnight for observation, but the doctor just says it's stress."

"I could have told you that." Raven mumbled.

"Can we go see her now?" By 'We' Beast Boy meant 'Me'.

"Sure, but I think that doctor will get mad if we send in more than two at a time."

They decided that Titans East would go in first and say their goodbyes before they left to get back to Steel City. Then Raven and Starfire would go, closely followed by Beast Boy and Robin.

"I'll leave this here with you, in case of an emergency." Robin said as he handed her his communicator. She had been moved to the bedroom and the doctor had come by to see her one last time before leaving. There was only a night nurse there now.

"I'll see you later Ty." Beast Boy said, she hugged him as he leaned over the bed and watched him leave. Once they were both gone she felt free to cry. She knew that this night would be awful. After spending two weeks with the Titans, she was not ready to give up the feeling of not being alone. She lay down and flipped through the channels on the small TV mounted from the ceiling. After seeing that there was nothing on, she turned it off and sighed.

"I don't even have a good book to read." She said aloud to no one in particular. She looked out her window and saw a small creature climbing down the side of it. She realized it was a monkey, when it opened the window and crawled in. It had a small purple backpack and when it hit the ground she saw it morph into Beast Boy.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in surprise.

"I brought you stuff." He sat on the bed and began pulling CD's and a Walkman out of the bag, along with the book she had been reading. "I didn't want you to get bored."

"Thanks." Ty flipped through the CD's and then looked at him with lonely blue eyes. "Don't leave, please. I don't want to be alone."

"Ok, but what about the nurse?" He whispered, hearing footsteps in the hall.

"I've got an idea."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"I've never seen a green dog before." The nurse sounded unconvinced.

"My mom was dying the curtains in our living room when he was a puppy and he fell into the dye." Ty explained quickly. Beast Boy gave her a funny look.

"Alright, I guess a dog is ok. It's not like this is a real hospital or anything." The nurse winked. Ty couldn't tell if she was winking at the idea of having a dog in the clinic, or if she somehow knew that it was really Beast Boy.

After she had gone, Thyme and Beast Boy sat and talked until she was ready to go to sleep. "I'm not sure about this." She hesitated. "It's kinda weird."

"Well…" Beast Boy grinned and morphed back into "Fido", he was soon curled up at the foot of the bed and it took Ty only minutes to fall asleep.

* * *

Thyme: Congratulations on the Job, I hope you do well.

I should, I have a creative mind.

Thyme: I'll say...


	19. Poor Robin

**Hello everyone! **

**This chapter is really just for kicks. I was bored and wanted to wrap up the hospital stay with some laughs. Just so you know, I am a huge fan of Robin/Starfire, so I am NOT going to pair him with Thyme. It just doesn't seem right to rip apart a perfect couple...**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Well, I don't see any signs of this being a permanent thing, so, you're free to go." The doctor told her the next morning.

"Thank you so much." Ty said out of courtesy. She walked from the back room to the waiting room and saw all five titans waiting for her there.

"Robin." The doctor called from the doorway. "Can I have a word with you?"

"Somebody's in trouble." Beast Boy whispered to Ty as Robin walked towards judgment. BB had snuck out earlier that morning and made it back to the tower before anyone suspected him of being gone.

Several minutes later Robin came back from the office the woman had taken him too and was shaking her hand politely. "I will Mam." He turned to the titans and grinned sheepishly. "Let's go home guys."

"Yes!"

"Glorious!"

"Boo-Yah!"

"Woo hoo." Raven added in sarcastically. They all piled into the T-Car, Starfire flying alongside, and made their way home.

_Home… _Ty thought as they drove. _Has a nice ring to it… _

"So, what did the Doc want with you Robin?" Cyborg voiced the question they had all been thinking since they piled into the car.

"Heh heh…" He blushed. "She kinda gave me a lecture… I think."

"Huh?" Beast Boy, the ever confused one, asked.

"Well, she took me back there and told me that it was stupid to get a girl pregnant, then she said she was disappointed in me and thought that a Teen Superhero would be smarter than that."

Ty tried to stifle a giggle.

"Then she told me that since I was part of this and it takes two, or something like that, that I should take care of Thyme and make sure nothing happened to her."

Beast Boy tried to stifle a giggle.

"Finally she told me that if I ever broke up with Ty and left her alone with this baby, she would hunt me down and kill me."

Cyborg tried to stifle a giggle.

"And then she told me to call her if we needed anything, like a reference on a job application so that I could support a family, or help finding an apartment."

Raven, who had the most experience in controlling emotions, burst out laughing. This, of course, caused a chain reaction among the already giggling other three, and in turn, Robin began to laugh along with them.

"I guess you and I better be careful now." Ty added through the giggles. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to OUR baby."

The whole group attempted to control their hysterics the entire way home, failing miserably.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Well, have fun with the fluff. Please review!


	20. I'm BORED!

Hello all again. I know, I let WAY to little time pass. But what can I say? I am really excited about how close I am to being done with this story. I have... three more plot points to get through, and it won't take that long. I am going to skip ahead in time pretty soon, I just thought this would be a cute side-plot.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Come on! Please let me do something! It's been three days and you guys have barely let me up off the couch!" Ty whined.

"It is only because we are concerned for the well being of you and the tiny child inside of you friend Thyme. We do not want you to suffer the pain again."

"I'm FINE!" She growled at Starfire as the alien tried to keep her from getting up off of the couch in her bedroom. "I don't need looking after! I know when I am pushing myself too hard, and the boys have no idea what your kitchen needs!"

"You are not going grocery shopping with us and that's final." Cyborg laid down the law from the doorway. "You are staying here with Raven, and you aren't going to leave this room." With that he and Starfire left a very bored Thyme alone with a very inattentive babysitter.

"Raven?" She knocked on the door across the hallway. "Raven, can I come in?" The door opened a crack and she saw Raven's eyes leer out at her.

"No. Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"Yeah, but I'm bored!" She exclaimed. "Please! Can we go somewhere? Anywhere! I don't care if we go walk laps around the tower, I just want to get out of here!"

"How in the world did you stand living with Slade in a warehouse basement for a year?" Raven opened the door a little more and walked out. "Fine, you can go to the bookstore with me. But you will need to change clothes."

Thyme looked down at the pink shirt and kaki pants she was wearing, and then back at Raven. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

After Raven had raided her closet for a pair of black jeans and a red t-shirt, Thyme was practically jumping at the chance to leave the tower.

"So, where is this bookstore anyway?" She asked as they walked out of the tower. "If you tell me, I can teleport there and then it won't be too much work."

"Thirty third street. It's called Cursed and Enchanted: The store for all your spellbook needs."

"I guess that explains the need for darker clothing." Ty popped out of view and a few minutes later Raven flew up to the outside of the bookstore and saw her waiting there.

"Before we go in, I want you to remember a few things." Raven looked very serious. "No happy, no perky, and no excited."

"Got it. So, just act like you?"

"Be grateful I didn't ducktape you to the couch and leave you there to watch Stargate reruns." Raven snapped back.

"I could have gotten out of ducktape." Ty glared, it was a strange look for her. "Is this better?"

"It'll work. Come on. Let's go." Raven entered the bookstore and Ty followed her with a very cautious step.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ok, so it's a little weird, but it will make sense later...


	21. Tofurky and deathspirals

**More random plotline. Though this one makes more sense. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Dude, I haven't done one of these in a while... Um... I don't own it... I also don't own Stargate or Tofurky.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"NO TOFURKEY!" Cyborg had the entire grocery store jumping at the volume of his voice.

"Calm down. We need to just get the food and go." Robin tried to calm him down. The boys had gone grocery shopping for a special occasion and wanted to be back at the tower before Raven and Thyme so that they could begin cooking.

"I don't see why we can't have one little Tofurkey for me." Beast Boy whined.

"Because I won't let tofurkey enter MY kitchen."

"Guys, come on. Thyme won't care if it's tofurkey, turkey or dog food." Robin grabbed several potatoes for mashing. "Do any of us even know how to cook a Thanksgiving dinner?"

"I used to help my Dad cook on Thanksgiving." Cyborg interjected. "And there was never any Tofurkey."

"That settles it. Since Cyborg is cooking this meal, then he gets to pick what goes into it." Robin was sick of them arguing. Cyborg triumphantly stuck his tongue out at Beast Boy. "Now let's finish shopping and get home."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"So, what are we standing around waiting for?" Ty asked Raven as they leaned against a wall on the far side of the bookstore. She had flipped through several books, and was now trying to comprehend the reason for them sticking around when nobody was reading or buying anything.

"We're waiting for the poetry to start." Raven replied abruptly, hoping that Thyme would shut up.

She didn't.

"So what, like, Emily Dickenson poetry, or free form, all out death-spiral, doesn't make any sense poetry?"

"The second one."

"Fun." She crossed her arms across her chest and fell back against the wall.

"Like I said; the only alternative is Stargate." Raven walked towards a door in the back of the book shop and beckoned for Thyme to follow. The clock chimed for two o'clock.

"Oooo. The Witching hour!" Thyme exclaimed under her breath.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ah, Thanksgiving. We actually had someone come over once and make Tofurky at our house before. I tried some, trust me, it's nasty.


	22. Unkept Secrets

Whoops! Forgot about you guys... Started obsessing over "Avatar" and completely forgot to update. Sorry...

I am trying to decide what to put up after this and then I realized that it will be time for Christmas Fics once I'm finished with this.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't own it, and... don't own it.

* * *

The kitchen was a mess. Cyborg had put the turkey in an hour ago and was working on mashing potatoes when Beast Boy stuck his head around the corner.

"Smells good. Can I help?" He sniffed and morphed into a bloodhound and back.

"No. Unless you want to start cleaning." Cyborg held out a washrag as if it were a cobra.

"That's ok, I don't need to help that bad." Beast Boy backed around the corner once again, as afraid of the washrag as Cyborg was.

"You two are whimps." Robin said as he got up from the couch. He took the washrag and began scrubbing the counters where Cyborg had dumped flour, eggs, and various juices everywhere.

The turkey was almost done and Raven was supposed to bring Ty home in less than fifteen minutes. This was more special than just Thanksgiving, it had been a month since Thyme had come to stay with them.

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled down the hall. "Come set the table!" As the small green boy came back around the corner a third time, Robin noticed the look of sheer confusion on his face.

"Set the table? How?" At first Robin thought he was joking, but when Beast Boy went to put the silverware out he realized that this was no joke.

"Fork on the left." He said quickly.

"Guys, remember, I'm the only one of us who never actually grew up with chores and stuff. Dude, I didn't even have a table for a few years." Beast Boy quickly reminded them of his strange upbringing in the Amazon before joining the Doom Patrol.

"Got it. So not even Robotman taught you how to set a table?" Cyborg tisked at him while pulling the turkey out of the oven. He began making the food look good and handing it to Robin to put on the table.

The doors suddenly began opening and they all dashed to hide the celebration they were working on.

"Why are you all standing in front of the kitchen as if you are hiding a Blorgnof?" Starfire asked innocently as she entered.

"Dude! You scared us." Beast Boy relaxed and continued putting forks on the right.

"It's a holiday Star. We are setting it up as a surprise for Ty." Robin explained.

"Oh. Can I be of assistance?" She floated towards the food, Robin quickly stopping her.

"Yeah, you can wait for Raven and Thyme to get back and then you can stall them. Give us a signal when they are coming." He pushed her back into the elevator and made sure she was headed down before sighing. "That was close. I don't think she should be anywhere near food."

"What's a Blorgnof?" Beast Boy asked.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Starfire! Just let me get upstairs please! I want to wash off the stench of Goth poetry. It's still attached to me." Thyme was in a sour mood. She had just sat through two hours of Goth-Death poetry and had hated every minute of it.

"But you must not go upstairs!" She exclaimed quickly.

"Why not?"

"Because, um, Because the boys have let loose a rampaging Blorgnof!" She lied fast and badly.

"What's really going on you two?" Thyme asked as she melted Starfire into the stairs so that she could keep going.

Raven tried to look innocent as she flew up behind her and began lying. "Nothing. Come on, we can take the elevator and you can change out of Goth clothes." She held a communicator behind her back and spoke loud enough for the mic on it to pick up her voice.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Come on, we can take the elevator and you can change out of Goth clothes." Raven's voice came through the communicator in Robin's hand.

"They're coming!" He yelled a little too loudly at the other boys. Beast Boy dropped the silverware he had been carrying and Cyborg jumped.

"We heard." He said as he recovered from hitting the ceiling. "Don't worry, we'll be ready." He gestured to the almost finished table setting and the sparkling clean kitchen.

"Good, I'm going to go clean up. I suggest you two do the same." Robin looked Beast Boy up and down and frowned. For someone who was only setting the table, he looked like he had been through a war; and lost.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"I suggest you wear garments of a more attractive nature." Starfire coached Thyme as she led her to her room. "Maybe I can help you assemble an array of clothing for the purpose of 'trying on'."

"Uh, sure. I guess." They got to her room and Raven abandoned them to check on something. As Starfire entered Ty's room, she became extremely excited.

"Oh Yay! May I also braid your hair?"

"Sure, maybe after dinner."

"No! I must make you beautiful for the feast the boys have prepared!" Starfire suddenly looked mortified. She realized that she had spilled the beans. "Please, do not tell them that I told you! I was supposed to keep the secret, but it seems that I have given it to you without meaning too."

"It's ok Star. I'll pretend to be surprised." Ty smiled at her. She had suspected a surprise of sorts. "Come on," She made her way to the closet, "Lets find something for me to wear."

* * *

Yay, chapter. Not to enthusiastic today, sorry. Going to go update X-Men now...


	23. Happy Thanksgiving

Um... Happy Thanksgiving? I know this is really early, but I want to get the entire story done before December. X-Men might not be resumed until I'm done with this...

* * *

"Surprise!" The three boys yelled as Thyme entered the common room. She smiled and looked around. Starfire had helped her pick out a maroon dress that fluttered away from her body and ended just below the knees. It had cap sleeves and a v-neck. The dress was just clingy enough around her body to show off the beginnings of a bump around her midsection.

"Thanksgiving?" She saw the turkey and pumpkin pie and made an obvious assumption. "You guys are so sweet!" She squealed. Beast Boy walked towards her and took her arm.

"You look… nice." He said, trying to contain a blush.

"Thank you," She said and then looked at the guys "This is so wonderful." She looked at Raven "It almost makes up for the three hours of poetry."

"Hey, you were the one who wanted to get out of the tower." Raven said as she sat down. Beast Boy pulled out a chair for Thyme and Starfire floated over to the one across from her.

After everyone was seated Robin reached for a knife to carve the turkey. "Wait!" Beast Boy interrupted. Quite Loudly.

"What?"

"We need to say what we are thankful for first." He looked around the table "Isn't that the point?"

"Ok, sure." Robin put the knife down and looked around. "I'll go first. I'm thankful for good friends. And for the safety of the town."

"Sure, take the easy ones." Cyborg commented. "I'll go next. I am thankful for Robin choosing to have real turkey instead of tofurkey." Everyone laughed at this, except for Beast Boy.

"Oh! May I be next?" Starfire asked excitedly.

"Sure." Said Robin.

"I am thankful for the friends, and for the glorious food, and for the laughter of children, and for the hugs, and for the puppies, and for the…"

"I think that's enough Starfire." Robin cut her off. He knew that could go on forever.

"What about you Raven?" Thyme asked. Raven glared at her.

"I'm thankful for ducktape." She said shortly.

"Why?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because next time Ty asks to go along with me somewhere I am going to ducktape her to a chair and make her watch Stargate reruns."

"I'm thankful for fate." Thyme interjected. "Because it brought me here, and I never would have known you guys if that hadn't happened.

"We'll I'm thankful for everything you guys just said, and for family. Since you guys are kinda the only family I got." Beast Boy finished.

"Agreed. Let's eat!" Cyborg practically dove across the table while reaching for the stuffing.

* * *

Ok, short boring and Oh so... blah.

Wow, I just gave myself the gist of the three reviews I'm going to get. Eh, send them anyway. I like getting the email.


	24. Evil Plot, Part III

I've done it! I've finally done it! I finished writing this story! Now all I have to do is post it! YAY!!! (It's 1 o'clock in the morning here, I have been writing since 9, I think I need to go to bed now...)

Here is another chapter, based on how many reviews I get, I will post another one this weekend.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not Teen Titans, not nothing.

* * *

The weeks passed into months and soon the holidays had come and gone. Raven watched the others with more interest than she had shown in a long time.

As she read, or meditated, she caught herself observing the others with a keen eye. It seemed that as Thyme became closer to the Titans, Beast Boy became distant. His jokes became few and far between, and he watched every corner with a wary eye.

Thyme, she noticed, was also watching her step. Things became tense as the six month deadline approached; faster than anyone wanted. The poor girl seemed scared, and yet she also seemed as if she were in the happiest place she could imagine. Raven knew what that was like, having been afraid of her past, and yet feeling that security of having friends who didn't care.

A day finally came when Ty was left alone in the tower. She lay on her back on the couch in her room. Her eyes were closed, and she felt lazily at peace. One hand strayed to her ever growing midsection, and as she lay there she felt aware of the child inside her.

"Amazing how time flies, isn't it?" A chilling voice came from near the window. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up as fast as her body would let her.

"Slade! What are you doing here?" she stood and began walking around the room, hoping to keep the couch between her and the man she now saw was standing in the corner.

"I just wanted to remind you of the time my dear girl." He grinned maliciously. "Your six months are almost up. That child is almost my exact copy.

"What do you plan on doing once the baby is born? Huh? Stealing him and training him to be just like you? What good will that do you? You won't live to see his conquest of the world, if that does happen, and he will eventually die too, what's in it for you?" She put her hands on the back of the couch and leaned forward attempting to shield her stomach from the man.

"You still have no idea who you are do you? I thought that those Titans would at least figure that out by now." He crossed the room carelessly, as if he knew it scared her and he didn't care. "I'll leave that a mystery, but I will tell you this, you can't die." He grinned again, reveling in the splendor of spilling such an amazing secret.

"What?" she whispered slowly, not fully comprehending.

"Oh, sure, someone can _kill _you. But you will never die of disease or old age. You see, your powers are necessary to this world, and if you could die, then the world would follow you."

"What does this have to do with your plan?" she questioned, recovering quickly from the shock of this news.

"If you are killed, your powers pass on to your offspring, unless you chose to give them to someone else." he continued unwavering into the next sentence. "And when I kill you, you won't have time to do that."

Her eyes widened in shock, and she stepped back several paces. Her hand went instinctively to her stomach and he laughed as he saw her do so. "You can't protect the child from me forever, as my clone it will grow up to be like me, and someday, even if I never see him, he will turn on you. It's my nature."

"But even if everything you say is true, and he does grow up to be just like you, you will die. What happens then?"

He came very close to her, so close that she could feel his warm breath on her face. "It isn't the person underneath the mask that is important dear, it is the image. The legend, and the fear that strikes heart of any who hears the name 'Slade'. As long as my name and my dream live on, I live on." And with that, he backed away into the corner of her room that he had come from, and disappeared.

* * *

Ok, I hope that FINALLY explained in full detail the extent of Slade's plan. I have gotten too many questions about that for a while now and I figured I needed to explain it fully.


	25. Robin's Brilliance

Hehehe... Fun. Now for another instalment in the "Written at midnight" series.

To whom it may concern: I know, it has taken me a while to finish writing this story, (and anything else I've got going), but I would like to address the fact that I am not a nerd without a life. I do have a lot of other things going on in my life, and this IS just a hobby for me. I realize that I have people waiting for me to add things to the story, and trust me, you won't have to wait much more with this story, but a ton of things happened to me this year that delayed writing for pleasure in favor of writing for school, and I had to pack up and move over the summer.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. And I appologize for the cliffhanger.

* * *

The rain the next day was nonstop. Ty had told the Titans everything once they had gotten home, and Beast Boy was furious that she hadn't called them immediately. But eventually he had calmed down, and now he was content to play video games with Cyborg.

Raven however, had not left her room since hearing the story. Something about it had seemed odd to her. She had never heard of a person who's very life was important to the world's existence. She levitated over her bed, books and scrolls surrounding her, she was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the knock on her door.

"Raven?" A tentative voice called from outside her door. This seemed to pull her out of her trance and she got up and answered it.

"What?" She opened the door to see Robin standing outside of it, a look of concern on his face.

"Can I come in?" he asked, knowing full well that no one ever went into Raven's room.

"Uh… Sure…" She said, the look on his face worried her. As he walked through the door, she began clearing a place on the bed for him to sit.

"I've been worrying about Ty." He stated simply as he sat down. She levitated in front of him, her face at eye level.

"Me too."

"I can't help but think that there must be something we can do to reverse the cloning process." He began absently sifting through the scrolls on her bed, glancing at titles like "Important Worldly Creatures" and "The World's Most Important Aspects".

"We've tried everything. My spells, Cyborg's tools, Starfire even shot a starbolt at the bracelet. Nothing is going to get that thing off." She looked at the scrolls he was sifting through and mentioned "I was trying to figure out who she is."

"It would be better if he had just cloned Beast Boy." Robin muttered under his breath.

Raven's eyes widened. "What did you say?" she asked quickly.

"I said: It would be better if he had just cloned Beast Boy." Robin looked confused.

"That's it!" She exclaimed in as much excitement as she ever showed. "I know how we can reverse the process! Robin, you're a genious!" And with that, she floated out of the room to go tell Ty. Leaving Robin there completely lost, until he realized what she had just said.

* * *

Well, you know the drill. Read, Review and wait for more.


	26. A Solution

Ok, DISCLAIMER: There are needles used in this episode, in association with blood. If you are uncomfortable with such subjects, read at your own risk.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, you are going to inject blood samples from the five of you into the bracelet, just like Slade did, and hope that it changes the DNA of the baby?" Ty asked for the third time that day.

"Hopefully, having five different DNA samples will be enough to counter the one sample Slade used." Raven commented as she began taking her own blood.

The other four Titans stood or sat in various places around the infirmary, each having given a small sample of their blood for the process.

"Ok," Raven began after finishing with her arm. "where is this hole in the bracelet?"

After Ty showed her the hole, Raven began injecting one needle after the other into it. After she was done, all there was left to do was wait.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

1 Week Later

"Well," Raven began, trying to hide the smirk on her face. "Everyone get ready, we're going to be parents." She looked around the room, Beast Boy and Ty were seated on the small hospital style bed together, his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

They were all gathered for the DNA test of the baby. One week had passed since they had attempted to re-clone the small life, and today they found out that they had been successful.

Ty almost squealed for joy, and then kissed Beast Boy. It wasn't a deep kiss, but it was enough of one to make him blush furiously.

"We are victorious?" Starfire asked hesitantly.

"Yeah Star, we did it." Robin hugged her, and she _did _squeal.

Cyborg gave his traditional "Booyah!" and Raven smirked at them all. She was still skeptical about the whole thing. Who knew if this would stop Slade at all?

* * *

Oh fun. Well, after this is another giant time lapse. Cuz I got bored.

READ AND REVIEW!


	27. Labor and Delivery

Hopefully this is a nice, longer, chapter for you guys. I'm almost done with this story, yay!!!

Thanks for the reviews, you all get mini plush Beast Boy's. Cuz you all know he is so cute you just want to squeeze him.

HOSPITAL WARNING.

Disclaimer: Do I really sound like I own this stuff? Think about it.

* * *

One of the strangest things that the Labor and Delivery ward of the Jump City hospital had ever seen was the sight of their city heroes bringing in a blonde teenager in labor. Cyborg carried the very pregnant girl into the waiting room on the third floor, and stood waiting, just as the name implied. She began to tense as another contraction hit, and Beast Boy popped up next to him and grabbed her hand to comfort her.

The nurse on duty at three in the morning saw them come in and gaped. The two girls floating past Cyborg both asked her for a wheelchair at the same time. She immediately complied and handed a form to the robotic hero. Usually three in the morning was dead when it came to incoming patients.

The masked boy wonder wheeled the chair behind her as she led them to an empty room. Nothing but the best for the patient that was paying with Bruce Wayne's credit card; the room had curtains and one of the most comfortable beds in the hospital. If the nurse were to chose any room to spend the night in, this would be it.

"I'm afraid I can only allow blood relatives to the mother or the baby. Only the father can come in." The nurse stated shortly to Robin as he picked up the girl and laid her in the bed. He then told her the strangest thing she had ever heard.

"Good thing we are all related to the baby."

"But… How?" She stammered as she hooked up an IV. She guessed that one of the boys was the father, but all three related? None of them looked remotely alike. Not to mention the girls, neither one looked like the pregnant teen laying before her; or the boys for that matter.

"Can you explain this miss?" She asked the girl after her contraction had subsided.

"Yeah, he, the green one and the one with the robotic parts are all the baby's fathers." The nurse's eyes widened. "Me, and the two floating girls are the baby's mothers. But I get to be the lucky one who gives birth." The poor nurse was baffled and left the room in a rush. She would let the doctor sort this out.

"You Ok?" Beast Boy asked, concerned to see Ty in so much pain.

"Gee, she's in labor. I bet she's just peachy." Raven said sarcastically.

Soon a bright eyed redhead doctor floated delightedly into the room with a gigantic smile plastered from ear to ear across her perky face. "How are we doing this morning?" she asked happily.

"Just dandy Doc." Ty replied with a sarcastic grin. Another contraction came at that exact moment and her face was twisted from a grin to a grimace.

"Alright, everyone clear out!" The doctor said in a much sterner voice. Her attitude changing with the blink of an eye. "No unnecessary observers in my delivery room."

"But, we're all related." Robin pleaded.

"What?" she asked, taken aback by the idea. "That's impossible. One of you can stay, but I insist the rest of you leave immediately."

Raven grabbed Starfire's arm and dragged her out of the room. The alien protesting all the way.

Cyborg stood, his arms folded, "I'm not stayin." He said matter-of-factly. "She's not my girlfriend."

That last word struck a chord with Beast Boy. Robin put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "Take care of her for us." And with that he and Cyborg left.

Beast Boy turned around to see Ty sitting upright in the hospital bed. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the long hours ahead, and crawled up to sit behind her. She leaned back into his chest and smiled up at him. "I wanted you." She stated simply before yet another contraction sent pain through her aching body.

* * *

Ok, so it wasn't that long. But I wanted to split this one and the next one. So... Read and Review please!


	28. The Titan

After going back and reading through the begining of this story, I felt that several things might need explaining after this is done, so... there will be a one-shot sequel! (Which I am already working on.) But for now, be content with a happy fluff chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, nor the random quote that only some people will get. If you can tell me where it's from (and what it is) I will give you a scrapbook of baby pics made by Ty herself.

* * *

They sat in the hospital room together, fawning over the small bundle of (mostly) human life that Ty held tightly in her arms.

"It's so… squishy looking." Cyborg said, cocking his head to get a better view. The little boy was a perfect combination of all six of them. He had Starfire's all green eyes, Robin's spiky hair, and Beast Boy's pointy ears. In addition to that, he had a dark tint to his skin, resembling Cyborg, and his hair had a definite violet-ish hue.

"What are we going to name him?" Ty asked the group. After five hours of labor, and an hour long nap, her hair was falling delicately in her face, which looked appropriately exhausted.

"I think that's your decision." Robin said what they were all thinking.

"Well, he is part of all of you. You should get a say." She argued.

"What about if you named him after us?" Beast Boy suggested.

"And let the poor kid have five names? That's brilliant." Raven waved her arms sarcastically.

"Actually, I think he's on to something." Ty said quietly. "Logan Richard." She looked down at the helpless life in her arms, and smiled. "Logan Richard, it suits him."

Beast Boy smiled over her shoulder, he still sat behind her. "What about everyone else? That's just me and Robin."

"I think…" she began hesitantly, "Since neither of us have last names, he should be called Titan."

"This kid has some big shoes to fill." Cyborg said in approval.

"Glorious!" Starfire cheered.

Robin sat in silence, something seemed to be bugging him. Soon a nurse came in and began shooing them all out. He hesitated a minute and began to speak. "Why… Why did you name him after me?" He asked slowly. "I understand naming him after Beast Boy, but me?"

Ty smiled up at him from the large bed. "You gave me a chance, when Raven doubted me, and Beast Boy was afraid to let me in, you were the one who decided to give me a chance anyway. If you hadn't voted to invite me to stay with you that day at the pizza parlor, I never would have known about friendship that lasts through anything." She handed Logan off to the nurse and smiled. "Without that, I don't think I would have lasted through all of this." And with that, he left, he had never realized that he had done so much with just one small gesture.

* * *

I repeat what I have said a zillion times before, Read and Review!

Somebody win that scrapbook!!!


	29. It's Over

Hello again, I am begining to see a trend in my posting styles. Somebody better wake me up durring the week and make me put up new chapters.

The contest winner: 1337StargateFan! (For guessing what the quote was, and then googleing it to find out where it was from.) Have fun with your scrapbook!

The answer: "It's so... Squishy looking." and it is from "Avatar: The Last Airbender"

I was SOOO excited to hear that I have changed someone's mind about Robin. She hated him, and now she can't hate him that much anymore because of my last chapter. It made my week.

Another chapter, Disclaimer: If you didn't get it by now then you may never understand...

* * *

They had returned home. They had been home for several months. It was then that he decided to return. Slade was back one final time, and this time he was in it for the baby.

The Titans stood in the basement, they had all been down there trying to find a toy that had rolled down the stairs and that was where he had found them. His dark face glared at them. "Do you think that just because that child is no longer a part of me, that I can no longer use him?" Slade questioned from across the basement. He gestured at Logan, who was in Starfire's arms.

She could take it no longer, it was now or never and this man was going to pay. "You cannot have my baby!" Ty yelled to her full power. The titans looked on as she stood to her full height and walked towards Slade. An unknown force blew her short blonde hair around her face as she approached him.

Robin and the others watched two vines grow quickly up out of the basement floor and wrap around Slade's arms. They saw the cement flooring come alive and begin to travel up his legs and dry at an incredible rate. It all stopped suddenly when Thyme reached the man who had begun this saga.

"Before you die, I want you to look. I want you to see what I have become, and what you have created. I want you to see that in keeping me alive, in raising me and using me, you have created your death." She looked him in the eye and seemed to pierce his soul. "You wanted eternal life. I am going to give you the rest of your life in an instant."

Robin looked at Slade and saw in his eyes the fear that penetrates the deepest part of a man. Pure undiluted fear pierced the heart of Slade as he stood before them. For he now looked into the face of his own demise.

Thyme blinked.

Starfire held Logan close to her and looked away from the sight before her. Slade was ageing at an incredible rate. His mask was deteriorating and he grew old and still older; until he was the picture of a walking corpse. The bones that made up the last frame of a man began to crumble into a powdered dust that sprinkled the floor at Thyme's feet.

She fell to her knees and breathed heavily. "It's over." She whispered. The others came running to her aid and Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her and helped her up. Robin stared at the cement mold of Slade's lower half that was now a part of their basement.

"After everything he has ever done, after all we have been through with him, it's finally over." She began to sob uncontrollably into Beast Boy's shoulder.

"You were right." Robin said, examining her handiwork. "You have changed, you have become what you were always meant to be."

"What do you mean?" She said through tears. She didn't know exactly why she was crying, it just felt right at that moment.

"Raven hasn't told you, but she found out something about your past." He looked concerned. "Let's go upstairs."

* * *

Well, ok, so the chapter title lied, it's not REALLY over. There are still like... three chapters? Maybe? If you review! I may just leave it here for all eternity.


	30. My Happy Ending

Ok, here is the last official chapter. There will be an Epilogue, but that should be up shortly, along with a dedication.

Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers: QuietHermione, 1337StargateFan, SakuraBlossom1124, Rakahn, AylaWilson16, InuEdbabe, mattchew, CeleryScaresMe, zobmz64, and Duncan McGregor, you are all so cool and I give you all a giant basket full of cookies!

And no, this is not some crack ending, I actually have been planning this from the semi-beginning. I just forgot to explain it until now.

For those of you who didn't guess who Ty ends up with, this chapter confirms it.

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!!

* * *

Raven sat down on the couch next to Thyme with a large book. It was leather bound, and seemed as if it came from another world. On the cover it simply read "Time".

"I found this in a stack of books I had read when I was first learning to control my powers. I had almost forgotten it by now. It talks about two legends that are referenced in just about every myth that ever existed, but no one ever thought they were for real… until now." She paused, her voice faltered. "You may not believe me, but I think you are the daughter of Father Time and Mother Nature."

Ty looked up at Raven with a confused look. She had never thought that those two people were actual people.

"In this book, it talks about how there is always one person on the planet that is set there to… regulate time." Robin continued where Raven had left off. "That person could go their whole lives not knowing that they can change time, because they are only there to keep it from stopping altogether. As long as this person is alive, time continues steadily."

Ty remembered the picture of her father from her one memory of him. He had watches all up and down his arms, it now made sense. "What about Mother Nature?"

"The same thing." Raven explained. "As long as you are alive, nature and life will continue steadily, unless you decide to change it."

Again, Ty remembered her memories of her parents, the picture of her mother, with the many leaves stuck in her hair seemed to stand out to her. It all made sense now. Her life, her purpose, and her power it was all clear now.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was October again. It had been a year since Beast Boy had run into Thyme on the streets of Jump City. They had grown so much since then. The two of them stood on the roof of the tower, content to be silent.

His hand reached out and met hers, his gloved fingers intertwined with her delicate hand. She turned to look at him, her eyes sparkled in the fading light. She watched his face closely and a feeling came over her that she recognized as a deep affection, maybe even love.

He felt her staring at him, and as he turned to look at her he caught a glimpse of her eyes. They showed so much about her, her feelings, her power, and most of all, they smiled for her. He looked directly at her now, and suddenly felt more insecure than he had ever felt before. She seemed to look right into his heart, and he was afraid of what she would find there.

"I… I…" He stuttered. She quickly stopped him with a kiss. At first he was surprised by it, but soon he had his arms wrapped around her waist, and she had hers around his neck.

She pulled away briefly, "I love you too." She said, eyes closed, and then pulled him back to her for a second kiss.

* * *

I know, romantic sap, gag me. NOW GO READ THE CHRISTMAS FIC!!!


	31. Epilogue and Dedication

Epilogue time!

* * *

Thyme opened the door to the tower; since things had calmed down Robin had added her handprint to the genetic lock. She made her way to the elevator, and once she was there she began running her fingers through her hair.

It had been two years since Slade's death. Ty had moved out and was living in an apartment downtown with Logan. Logan was rapidly growing into a mixture of all of his parents. Soon, his many powers were evident, and Ty was constantly repairing or replacing furniture.

Ty had known that life wouldn't be easy. She had known that all her life. When she found out that she was pregnant, she also discovered that life has a way of getting harder. She had known then that she would have to teach this child everything she knew, and she discovered that that was so little.

The elevator reached the floor with the common room. She opened the door onto a scene that warmed her heart every time she saw it. Everyone was piled on the couch, which now had a very large hole in the back of it from Logan's first use of starbolts. Robin and Starfire sat together, his arm wrapped around her tight, Raven hovered behind the couch, and Cyborg was sitting on the opposite end from Starfire and Robin.

But what really touched her, was the picture of Beast Boy, (Now seventeen and much less scrawny) laid out asleep in the middle with Logan asleep on his chest. Beast Boy made an excellent father for the little guy.

Thyme had gotten a job working in a flower shop in town, and so when she worked, the Titans babysat. They all had a special love of the boy, since he was theirs after all. But Beast Boy was closest to Logan. In the past year he had become Daddy.

Ty walked over and sat down near his head, which she picked up and put in her lap while he slept. She reached down to Logan and began playing with his hair.

Beast Boy woke up not long after and looked up at her. "Hey." She said softly.

"Hey." He sleepily said back. He looked down at Logan and smiled. The two year old stretched in his sleep and snuggled harder into his Daddy's chest.

Cyborg and Raven both crept quietly out of the room; soon followed by Robin and Starfire. Ty paid no attention, looking only at Beast Boy. The two knew that they loved each other, and they knew that the others knew as well.

Ty stood and picked up Logan, quickly taking him to her old room where he could continue sleeping. When she returned she sat down next to Beast Boy and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"My offer still stands." He said, kissing her forehead lightly.

"I know." She looked up at him. "But I still think we should wait."

"I cleared it with Robin and the gang, I can still be a Titan from your apartment."

"But I don't want a Titan." She leaned her head back down. "I want you."

Not long ago, Beast Boy had proposed to Thyme. He had offered to live in the city with her and help raise Logan. He had offered her everything she had always wanted.

But she had learned that life is hard. She knew that he would never be there for her unless he quit the team, and she would never ask him to do that. She had learned that even the stuff you dream of, if it is handed to you, isn't always the best thing.

"When Jump City doesn't need the Titans anymore, then we can get married." She looked up into his eyes and he knew that she meant it.

* * *

Dedication

This story is dedicated to the Reiter family, who's wonderful home is filled with enough creativity and love to inspire a thousand stories, I am in their debt for without them, this story would never have existed.

And also to the single mothers and battered women of the world who have to go through life alone, I have met several of you, and you are the strongest women I could ever imagine, I commend you on your astounding ability to survive.


End file.
